Ascension
by voice of morgoth
Summary: A powerful force is moving against the world. Dipper Pines, now an immortal dream demon, must choose a side. Will he help the world one more time, or shall he condemn it? Warning: Pinecest references
1. Chapter 1

The forest is silent, save for the sound of crickets chirping and the hooting of owls. The mighty forests of Oregon are home to many creatures. Yet this night, a human seems to have disturbed the ground. An old man runs through the forest with the speed of a hurricane, fleeing from the dark terror that has hunted his presence. He stumbles into a branch, drawing green, alien blood.

"Ucktul!" the old man hisses; a curse in a language that mankind has yet to hear. He now left a mark of his presence. What he flees from can hunt him all the more easily now. Yet he knows he is far out of time. He has come too close to a dark truth. A truth that has brought an endless fury down upon him. He has fled so far. He saw his world set aflame; his ancient work had brought about the ferocity of a thousand stars as his own world burnt before his eyes. The trickster vanished through his ancient magic. He fled to another world. And before the day had ended, a shadow had approached the world he had hidden upon, a great force that felt as if the planet had developed a heartbeat. An ancient thunder that would have doomed the world if he had not fled again. He had crossed through dimensions, fled across the infinite abyss of space. Now he knows all too well that he has no hope of escaping. The eye is upon him endlessly; his only hope is to dispose of what had brought upon his curse, and hope that no one else will discover its secrets. For to know its secrets is to damn the one who would know them. He has but one choice.

When the man has come to a forest clearing, he readies his tools. One final, desperate act to destroy the source of what he has known. The man draws ancient symbols into a tree stump. He cuts into the tip of his finger and makes a blood offering before speaking the spell. A spell to summon a demon that would help him. A small, rudimentary dream demon; a force not spoken of away from the earth.

"Appear before me, now!" the man shouts in the language of the foreign world he dwells upon. The world begins to turn grey; the fireflies in the air stop in place, and the sky becomes a sickly color as a dark, demonic laugh echoes through the air. A man seemingly appears before the ancient traveler. A young human dressed in a black coat of priesthood with a top hat. Yet the piercing yellow eyes with black, cat-like slits betray the true nature of the demon.

"What can I do for you?" the demon asks in this world beyond time. The old man does not spend any time with formalities. He knows that this demon's apparent omnipotence is merely a façade of a lowly dream creature. A barterer that makes deals to increase its power, because its own strength cannot stand against the mightier forces in the cosmos.

"I am here to make a deal. A simple one."

"Oh come on, don't you want to be friends?" the demon asks.

"I have no time for trickery, demon. I have something you must do."

"That can wait. Want to watch a movie?"

"This cannot wait, Dipper!" the man shouts. At the name, the demon pauses. No one left alive knew his name. Dipper destroys the illusion of the halted time, placing the two in an infinite, white landscape. Dipper creates a chair that he sits down at, attempting to maintain control of the situation.

"Congratulations. You know my name! You win a prize!" Dipper shouts.

"What?"

"A head that's always screaming!" Dipper says. He clasps his hands together before bringing them apart, revealing a decapitated head screaming in agony. He remembers when his enemy used the same trick on him. But Dipper's dealmaker is not interested in games.

"Pines. I know who you are. You saved this world once before."

Dipper grows angry as he loses control of the situation. Dipper never liked it when his clients attempted to take control. And now this one knows his name; his human name, from all those years ago.

"What do you want, old man?" Dipper asks. The man moves through his robes, presenting an ancient book. The book is sealed with an ancient symbol and several locked chains, preventing anyone who doesn't know how to break it from reading what's inside.

"Let me guess, you want me to open the book for you?"

"No. I locked the book, and I need you to make sure no one ever opens it."

Dipper crooks his eye in curiosity. Now he's interested.

"What for?" Dipper asks.

"No one must ever know what lies within… I… I did." the man confesses.

"So you opened the book, now you don't want anyone else to suffer?"

"I wrote the book. I was a traveler. A discover, like you."

Dipper grows angry at the reminders of his past. His yellow eyes shift red slightly.

"I wanted to know the secrets of the cosmos. I wanted to know everything… but… my world was destroyed. My entire planet. Now you need to keep this safe. My time is nearly out. Never open the book."

Dipper walks over, wondering if he should make this deal, or if he should simply annihilate the mind of the weary explorer.

"Please, Dipper. I know this world means much to you. I will soon be dead. I've been running too long."

"And what will you do for me in return?" Dipper asks.

"I have nothing to offer. I implore you; one last time, save your world."

"You know, it's bad form for a demon to make a deal where he doesn't get anything out of it, but sure. I'll take this heavy burden off your hands." Dipper says with a sly grin. Dipper extends his hand, and a blue flame emits. The old man shakes Dipper's hand. The ascended demon leaves, allowing the old man to awaken.

In the real world, the man's book is gone, having vanished into Dipper's world. The man destroys all evidence of the summoning, preventing anyone from knowing what had occurred. He then runs through the forest, knowing that his attacker cannot be allowed to know that the book had been sent off with the dream demon. Yet Dipper continues watching from the shadows. A demon of the mind is not easily detected, and he wants to know what the man is afraid of.

The old man sheds his human shell, revealing himself to be an ancient creature from another world. His skin is blue and scaly and he has three eyes around his head. The creature then falls to his knees and crawls towards a tree; not out of tiredness, but because he knows that his hunter will only stop when it knows the alien is dead. Dipper waits in the mindscape for several hours with the alien. He almost decides to return to his own, strange world when he hears something. A fell voice, whispered with the wind. The forest life begins fleeing. The animals fly awake and run faster than they ever have. Deer, mice, and insects rush past the alien and Dipper, who waits to see what is coming. He sees nothing, yet he feels it; a presence, mighty and shapeless. Dipper watches as the sky turns dark and the clouds thunder.

"_It wasn't supposed to rain today._" Dipper thinks in amusement.

The rain pours down from the sky, soaking the forest in a thick coat. Yet it is not water that falls. Black blood, putrid and deadly, pours upon the forest, eating away at the trees and life forms that were too foolish to flee. The alien wails in agony as the blood sinks into his skin, burning flesh from bone. Yet the alien does not die. The blood soon begins flowing into a single mass before the alien. Dipper watches as the blood builds up and forms a murky, featureless humanoid. The creature walks towards its prey, who cowers in fear.

"Where is it?" a voice asks, echoing from all corners of the forest.

"I destroyed it. It's gone. Please, leave me alone!" the alien begs. The demonic being shatters into a cloud of red mist, which flies into the alien. Dipper waits and watches as his client begins screaming in agony. Dipper grins in pleasure; he had found that if he could not be free from his suffering, that he would enjoy the pain of others.

"PLEASE! I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!" the alien screams as its limbs flail about in agony. Dipper nearly begins feeling sorry for the miserable creature when the blood reforms outside.

"Perhaps." the being says before destroying the alien. Dipper watches as the creature's spirit vanishes through the mindscape, into the world beyond. Dipper hated watching that. Seeing people go where he never could. He was old now. He had outlived his family. He watched as generation after generation passed by. He grew numb to the presence of those from his sister's bloodline. Only one person ever mattered to him now, and he could never see her again. Dipper feels his rage rise to the surface. A tide of hate and sorrow builds in the demon. He could never be with Mabel again. But then Dipper sees something strange. The spirit of the alien reappears. A great void opens in the skin of the murky creature that desired the book. The alien spirit attempts to flee into the world beyond, yet he is sucked into the void within. Dipper giggles to himself as he watches from afar.

"Well, time to go scare women in the shower." Dipper thinks.

Several months pass since the strange encounter. Dipper strikes bargains with humans with knowledge of the occult and his demon name, Thamiezel. He takes in more knowledge and power from the people he makes deals with. Yet it is not enough. He hungers for more, using his search for knowledge as a release from the pain of his past. He waits until he is summoned by another that knows his demon name.

"Appear before me, demon!" a man yells. Dipper fazes into existence before the man and the ancient inscriptions that summoned him.

"Hello, friendo!" Dipper says.

"Are… are you the demon?"

"No. I'm a hallucination brought on by too much hippie love." Dipper says sarcastically.

"Wh-what?"

"The hell do you think?" Dipper says.

"Well… it's just, I always thought demons were, you know, demons. With big hoofs and horns and what not?"

"No. Demons do not look like that. At least not any I've chatted with. So what can I get for you?" Dipper says, speaking like a waiter taking an order for food.

"My wife is dying. I need you to help her!"

"So, how do you plan to pay for this little task?" Dipper says.

"I'll give you my soul."

"So let me get this straight. You are going to give your wife a couple more decades, in return for never seeing her again?" Dipper says, pointing out the flaws in the man's deal.

"Uh…"

"I mean, I'd settle for something like a book, a really good song, or maybe a sparkly pen. But no. You idiots always offer up the most important thing first. I mean, haven't you heard of haggling?"

Dipper's apparent client becomes confused. Dipper giggles in amusement as the man realizes how stupid and reckless he was.

"Well, a deal's a deal. So give me some soul food!" Dipper yells.

"Uh, wait… could we, you know, not make a deal?"

Dipper frowns in mock irritation.

"Rude. Bring me all the way over here for nothing." Dipper says. He flips the man off before ending the meeting. Dipper sighs in boredom as he returns to his home, a pocket dimension of his own dwelling.

It is a place where objects from the real world can meld with his multi-dimensional thoughts and become like a dream. Dipper returns to this dark world, a gravity-less greyed out version of the Mystery Shack. Dipper walks past the pictures of his past, a daily reminder of who he was. He sighs in bored pain as he looks at a picture of Mabel before floating into his room. The place is sprawling with items and tomes of dark magic. He had searched far and wide for something that could give Mabel everlasting life, or perhaps a way to free him from his own existence. But he found nothing he would be certain wouldn't condemn him to an even worse fate than what had already befallen him. Dipper walks towards the book shelf. He stares at the magic book, sealed with an impenetrable shield. Ancient spells, locks with keys long since forgotten. Dipper had found something to sedate his insatiable hunger for information. And the fact that the knowledge kept within threatened the world was of little interest to him.

"Looks like that alien made two big mistakes." Dipper says to himself. Before Dipper can continue his prodding, he feels another calling. Dipper wonders if he should ignore it before he is forcibly pulled to the summoned place.

"That was rude." Dipper says to the summoner before him.

"You are needed again." an agent named Gregory Smith says.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the world once and suddenly every idiot thinks you're willing to sacrifice everything again."

"You have no choice."

"Fine. What the hell is it this time, you lazy pricks?"

"There is an increase in activity near Gravity Falls."

Dipper finds himself interested again. The place was near where he was summoned months ago by the alien.

"And why should I care?" Dipper says.

"Because your family is there."

"My family is dead, if you hadn't noticed." Dipper says.

"There are increases in undead activity near the area. Several field officers have died already." the agent says, ignoring Dipper's condescending attitude.

"So now you need me to clean up your mess. Again." Dipper says.

"You'll be given a host body."

"Who's the sucker this time?" Dipper asks.

"Convicted murderer. Killed his family during Christmas last year."

"Must have been really good eggnog." Dipper says as he looks around the room. He spots the sedated man, who has ancient incantations burned into his skin to force his mind open for Dipper to possess. Dipper jumps into the body. The limbs flail about as Dipper takes control, lifting up from the bed in his new puppet.

"Wow, this guy has some issues!" Dipper says while giggling.

"We'll brief you on the way to the city."

As the man walks towards the door of the government facility, Dipper begins removing his clothes.

"What… what are you doing?" Smith asks.

"Debriefing."

Several miles away, another government agent prepares for his first day on the job. He has come to work with the secret agency meant to keep humanity in the dark about the greater evils that lurked beneath and beyond. The man walks into the van with his papers, ready to send in the government's greatest tool. The agent sits down and begins humming a tune in boredom as the van drives off.

"So, what's so special about this demon?" the new recruit asks.

"He got his powers after destroying an ancient mind creature."

"What's his name?"

"He goes by Thamiezel. I'm afraid we'd have to kill you if you knew his real name without proper clearance."

"Why's that?"

"Haven't you studied?"

"I kind of assumed it was all a big joke. So, no. This is a joke, right?"

"No. No it isn't. If you had studied, you'd know that knowing the true name of a person can help you bind them to a single place. Force them to do your bidding."

"This is a joke, isn't it?" the agent says. His veteran partner sighs in irritation as he pulls up to the building. Several agents escort a prisoner out of the building. The prisoner is nude, and the new agent scratches his head in confusion.

"Uh, why is he nude?" he asks.

"Don't know." the veteran says flatly; he's used to Dipper's deranged sense of humor by now.

"Are you going to brief me?" Dipper asks through his host's body.

"Yeah. We've been experiencing heightened activities of undead creatures in Oregon. Spirit sightings, werewolves, and other strange things."

"Odd." Dipper says, knowing that the recent events are probably linked to his finding of the ancient book.

"Yeah. We've had several agents in the field already. Most haven't come back. We need you to discover the source of these events and, if possible, neutralize them."

"Alrighty, tighty whitey." Dipper says. The vehicle begins its drive up north. Dipper waits in the vehicle as the driver escorts the enslaved demon to Gravity Falls. After they pull up to the city, they prepare to let loose their slave. The possessed body shambles out of the vehicle and stares at the city.

"Gravity Falls. It is good to be back!"

The body begins charging away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" the agent asks.

"No idea. Ghouls and ghosts don't usually show up in the day time, so I figured I'd go check out the place!"

"You're still naked!"

"Oh… I guess I am."

After returning to the van and taking several pieces of clothing from one of the agents, he begins his search in the city.

Elsewhere in Gravity Falls, Jerry Corduroy is busy running his restaurant on the corner street. The sprawling city offered up many valuable customers, brought over by his uncle's lumber mill. He's busy inputting orders into his automated cooking machine when Dipper's puppet walks in.

"How can I help you this fine day?" Corduroy asks.

"I'm hungry." the strange man says.

"What'll it be?"

"Something with cheese."

"Uh, like what, sir?"

"Don't know. In fact, forget the something. I just want some cheese."

"Well, we've got cheddar, American, Swiss."

"I'll have some of all of those. I like cheeses."

Jerry goes to fetch several slices of cheese for his strange customer. The man eats the slices and drops several quarters onto the counter before walking away to search the city. It had been many years since he has been in Gravity Falls. Simply being there brings about a pained nostalgia. He walks over to where the Mystery Shack used to be and finds a sprawling mansion. Mabel had continued to work the tourist trap established by the twins' great uncle. She had worked there her whole life and based the attractions on the twins' supernatural adventures. It seems that her strange business has paid off after the years. Half of the area was dedicated to the attractions shown off by the Pines family, and the other half was the personal residence. Dipper goes to meet the new owners.

Alice walks into her home after a long day's work. She stumbles through the hallway towards the library. Faded blue paint lines the walls of the old, dusty library. Old texts and ancient scribbling of mad writers are filled inside. Alice had tried to find the source of her town's disturbances. She had grown up in a family that knew about the strangeness that lies beneath the surface of normal society. She had heard whispers of monsters appearing in the forest. Strange beings had been drawn to the area, so she has prepared for battle. She had killed several werewolves and two vampires and has banished several dark spirits. But the beings continue to come, drawn in by something. She searches through the old books for a sign; a way to find out what has occurred. She hears the doorbell echo through the house. She groans in irritation as she tries to ignore it. But the doorbell continues to ring. The noise erodes her sanity until she decides to answer the door. She storms out of the library and walks down the hall to the front door. She swings the door open and stares at the stranger clad in black.

"What?!" she asks in an irritated tone.

"Pines." the stranger says.

"Huh? Yeah, that's my name."

"Pines." he says again, rolling his tongue as he says the name. He grins at the female before him.

"I hear your little city has a problem." he says.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I know when people are lying. You've been having ghost problems. I am here to help." the man says. She looks at him. His smile is bearing all teeth, like a deranged animal ready for battle.

"Get out." Alice says with a chilled whisper. She slams the door in the man's face. And as she turns back to enter her studies, she hears the glass on the sides of the entrance shatter. The man shoves his hand in and opens the door, not caring about the glass jutting out of his skin. Alice runs to fetch her gun with silver bullets and a book of binding spells. She knows that something unnatural has come for her. The possessed body shambles into the building and whistles in amazement.

"Wow. I haven't been here in a while!" he says. Alice returns, ready to kill the being.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it, sweetcheeks. I said I was here to help." he says while lifting his hands up in surrender.

"Why?"

"I've been… hired by certain individuals."

"The government lapdog." she says. The man frowns in annoyance.

"Yes… to put it bluntly."

"I've heard rumors about you. What was your name again?"

"Thamiezel."

"Pathetic, that's it."

The meat puppet claps his hands together in amusement. Alice Pines was proving to be interesting.

"So Alice. What is happening in this fair city?"

"Ghouls, werewolves, vampires. They've all been popping up. It started about two months ago. Latest incident has been a vampire victim."

"Ah, the classic bloodsucker. They should be fun to deal with."

"If you're done playing, we've got to prepare for the next attack." she says.

"Fine, let's be serious. This is my serious face." he says while frowning.

"And the ghosts. It's weird. Usually ghosts only stay in one place, the area where they died. But they're coming out and attacking people. Like something's been raising them up."

"Well then, shall we get started?"

"Come on, we'll need some tools."

Alice and her ally begin preparations for the next attack. They wait until nightfall to begin the hunt. The moon is high in the sky. The clouds have parted overhead. And a young, fair lady walks down an alley, alone. A dark figure approaches from the shadows. The creature sees its victim and follows her. The lady trips on her high heels and falls. Blood drips from her scrapped knee. The vampire sees and begins to thirst; he hungers for fresh blood, warm and dripping. He closes in on his victim. He approaches her from behind, ready to sink his teeth in.

"Now!" Alice shouts. Bright flashlights burn the creature's eyes, blinding him. The vampire is tackled to the ground by an unseen assailant.

"Ooh, this is a feisty one!" Dipper says. He receives several scratches and tears in the skin from the flailing vampire. But eventually the creature stops fighting. Alice walks up, preparing to kill the beast.

"Not yet. I need to… probe him, for information." he says in a disturbingly sensual voice. The vampire again tries to break away before being forced against a wall.

"Hello there. What brings you to this nice, little city?" Dipper asks the vampire. The creature does not answer, so Alice flashes a U.V. ray in his face. The creature of the night screams in pain before Alice turns off the device.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Why are you here?"

"I was thirsty. I'm so thirsty." the beast says. Dipper's host rolls its eyes before Alice drives a stake into the creature's heart, killing the beast.

"That wasn't very nice." Dipper says flatly.

"Shut up. Ugh, these creatures are useless."

"I know. They aren't very bright."

"No. That isn't what I mean… They all say the same thing. They all just happened to be in the neighborhood. Even after I shine the U.V. in their faces for a while. It's like they don't care about the torture." she says.

"Or, perhaps, they do not know why they have shown themselves." Dipper says. Alice looks at him and ponders his reasoning. Perhaps something had lured the creatures to Gravity Falls. Dipper commands his puppet away. The two get back in Alice's car. She has the car's built in computer drive the two over to where the latest spiritual disturbance has occurred. The possessed puppet shambles out of the vehicle and wanders towards the condemned building. Alice walks up with several tools to help bind the spirit that is disturbing the old apartment. Dipper and Alice head up the old and decrepit stairs as it creaks and moans with weakened support. Alice and her demonic companion open an old door and walk in. She can feel the dark specter in the room. Dipper can see the entity, an old balding man with piercing white eyes.

"Hello there." Dipper says to the foul spirit. The being's angry essence sends books flying off shelves. Several glasses and cups break into pieces. Alice begins drawing a circle around the area to bind the spirit.

"What are you doing?" the puppet asks.

"Trapping it."

"That isn't going to help it pass on."

"Like I give a crap about some dumb spirit too lazy to leave the planet." she says.

"You know Alice, not all spirits have the power to leave the mortal plane." he says in a somewhat offended tone. Alice gives him a curious gaze before returning to finish her spell. She invokes dark incantations to bind the restless spirit and banish it to its grave. And as the being flails about its spirit reveals itself to Alice.

"Shit." Alice says as the being is returned to its slumber.

"What is it?"

"I've seen that spirit before. I bound him to his grave. He shouldn't be back." she says.

"Which means our mutual problem is bringing these spirits back, even though you've sealed them. A powerful force that must be." he says before walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asks.

"Find some food. This body needs to eat, and I don't want to waste it." he replies.

"I've got some food back at the mansion."

"The Mystery Mansion." he says, rolling over the name with a strange sense of nostalgia. Alice gives a confused look to her demonic ally before they head back to her home. Dipper walks with his sister's descendant into the kitchen. He searches through cabinets and the refrigerator before cobbling together a sandwich. He forces the object down the puppet's throat to give the fleshy form several more days of use.

"So, any family?" he asks.

"Yeah. They're staying with their dad up in Washington until this crap gets sorted out."

"Smart move. Smart lady." he says.

"Are… are you coming onto me?"

The demon giggles in amusement.

"No… no, I don't do the love game." he says as his grin wavers. Alice stares at the odd demon. He purposefully came to her house out of every other place. And he seemed to obsess over her name. The two talk about the recent events, trying to find clues and piece together the puzzle. Yet Dipper already knows the game piece; the book given to him by the alien. Dipper is sure that this ancient work is being searched for. And whatever is searching for it is using the dread spirits of the Earth to do its bidding. After he has sufficiently tired out Alice, she goes to bed. Dipper leaves the puppet to rest as he searches his thoughts. He returns to his own world. He walks through the barren landscape of his mind and returns to his room. He finds the strange book there. He looks it over, wondering what information could be so dangerous within. He attempts to open the book, yet it is chained shut. He attempts to pierce through the covers, yet the magic seal repels his mind. Few powers can defy a dream demon in their own realm, and Dipper grows all the more curious as to what could need such protective measures. He walks over to a mirror. And in it, he sees his subconscious mind. The strange part of his multilayered thoughts. He consults with himself, arguing and bickering with the strange apparition.

"Come on Pine Tree. You can figure it out. Well, I can figure it out." the mirror self says.

"Yes. What is there to figure out? Perhaps a way to get to Mabel."

"Mabel." the creature says, rolling over the word in lustful anticipation.

"Maybe I can finally die."

"You're already dead."

"Sort of."

"Yes."

Dipper chats with his own broken mind for the rest of the night as Alice sleeps. Dipper was not even able to find peace in the realm of dreams, long ago losing the human need for sleep. At the beginning of the day, Dipper's puppet is slouching lifelessly on the couch. Alice wanders around the mansion, cooking breakfast and reading news stories about any recent strange occurrences in the city while listening in on the police radio. She hears several reports about people complaining about being bitten. Another vampire is in the city. Alice grunts in frustration, no closer to discovering a solution. The body of Dipper's puppet awakens and walks over to Alice as she checks the internet.

"So, what do we do today?" he asks.

"There's another vampire attack. Last report was an hour ago."

"Really? In the daylight?"

"Yeah. Must be a real bastard. Come on, let's go." she says. Dipper and his descendant spend the day hunting for their undead monster. Alice looks out from her car and spots a pale woman following an older male. Alice parks and walks with her demonic companion to follow the creature. The vampire feels the presence of the others and breaks into a run. The being takes a turn down an alley. Alice chases after it, not realizing that her companion has disappeared. Alice approaches the female vampire, which has turned to face its attacker.

"Leave me be!" the creature screams.

"Stop spreading your disease in my city." Alice says. The female vampire grows dark black wings. The creature sends tendrils of dark energy at Alice, knocking the stake and silver blade out of her hand. The creature charges, ready to feast on its hunter. Yet as it prepares to sink its fangs into Alice, it stops. The silver blade pierces the vampire's heart from behind. Dipper stands behind the vampire and brings his head closer to hers.

"Stabbed in the heart, and you're too late. You give love a bad name." he says, beginning to giggle in amusement as the vampire flails about in its death throes.

"What the hell is so funny?" Alice asks.

"The song. Bon Jovi?" he says before he remembers that it has been three hundred some years since he has heard the song outside of his own thoughts. He giggles sadly as he remembers the time that has passed by.

"I'm bored. Let's get lunch." he says.

Alice drives the two over to Jerry Corduroy's restaurant. Alice and her reluctant ally walk into the building.

"Feed me!" the puppet screams. Jerry stares up questioningly at the strange man and recognizes him from earlier.

"What, more cheese?" he asks in amusement.

"No. Today I desire something more substantial. Some chips and bread, with maybe some water."

Jerry goes to fetch the strange items as the Alice sits down.

"Really? You're going to need to eat more than that."

"No, no I won't. This body is pointless. I can keep it going for a couple of weeks at least."

"You don't care about anyone, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Good thing the government has you on their leash."

Dipper giggles to himself while he waits for the food to be given to him. After lunch, the two return to the mansion. They begin reading through books while waiting for the next source of attacks. Alice checks the police radio.

"It's! Oh God, it's a giant wolf! It's a giant fucking wolf!"

The two prepare to deal with the next threat.

"A werewolf?" Alice replies.

"It seems so."

"That's not possible. They only come out during a full moon."

"No, that's a stereotype, you racist. They only come out at night because the sun is too bright."

"Yeah, well it looks like we're both wrong. Come on."

The two run out and get in the car. They drive to the scene of the last report. Several government agents are battling the giant werewolf. One is disemboweled and has his face crushed in the paws of the great beast. The agents, not armed with silver bullets, fire pointlessly on the rampaging animal. Alice steps out of the car and takes aim with a crossbow armed with silver bolts. She fires at the creature and sends the bolt through its mouth.

"You missed!" Dipper yells.

Alice takes out a grey remote with a large red button on top. She presses the button, and the werewolf explodes in a shower of guts and meat, covering the agents closest to it.

"I love you, ya crazy girl!" Dipper shouts as he wraps Alice in a hug, laughing maniacally.

"Just like Mabel would have done it!" he says without thinking.

"Who?" Alice asks. Dipper realizes what he's said and moves away from her, giggling to cover his sadness.

"I, uh, some broad I used to date. She was a real dame." he says, trying to cover his tracks. Agent Smith walks over and meets with the two hunters.

"I see you have introduced yourself to Alice." Smith says.

"Yeah. How do you work with this guy?" she asks.

"Not well." Smith responds.

"Come on, you're talking about me like I'm a ghost! Oh wait, I am." Dipper says, laughing at his own joke.

"Yeah, well. Are there any updates?" Smith asks.

"None. Aside from the fact that these things are getting antsy."

"We figured." Smith says while pointing back to the dead werewolf on the street.

"Well then, we must be off. So much to do, and all the time in the world." Dipper says.

The two strange companions get in their car, leaving Smith to clean up the mess. They return back to the mansion, no closer to discovering the truth. Dipper sits deep in thought as Alice listens over the radio. The supernatural occurrences seem to have died down for the day, so Alice returns to sleep. Dipper enters his dark mindscape for the rest of the night. The next several days go by studying through different texts. Dipper sits in his dream world, looking over the book and trying to figure out how to break into it. The locks around the book seem to shift dimensionally with every second, preventing anyone from creating a false key. The magic runes are in a language that Dipper has neither heard nor read. He throws the thing angrily at the mirror.

"You, figure it out." Dipper says to the mirror image of himself.

"I already have. Now you need to do it."

"That doesn't make sense. We're the same person."

"It makes sense and it doesn't make sense. Welcome to the mindscape!" the apparition says before disappearing.

"Great. I'm being mindfucked by myself. Is that considered masturbation?" he says, giggling immaturely at the thought.

He returns to the real world and possesses the convict once morning arrives. Alice and Dipper talk for the rest of the day, trying to piece together what could be happening. Dipper tries to figure out any sort of key or code that might unlock the book. Something that could reveal what lay inside. At night, the police radio reports several flashes of light in an old apartment building, suspecting it to be drug manufacturing gone wrong. But Alice and Dipper know better. The two head towards the scene of the disturbance, and the cop is being escorted away by the secret government agents.

"You know Smith, a time is going to come when your people are going to regret keeping humans in the dark." Dipper says.

"Is that a threat, Thamiezel?"

"Yes. no. Maybe so."

Alice and Dipper head up to the scene of the disturbance. They find the ghost from several days before throwing around glass and cabinets in a blind rage. Alice prepares to try and seal the spirit away again.

"That isn't going to work." Dipper says.

"Then what the hell do we do, talk to it?!" she says.

"Perhaps." Dipper says. He walks over and speaks to the ghost.

"You, spirit. What brings you around?" he asks. He receives a gash in the head from a piece of glass thrown at him.

"So much rage… tell me, why are you driven by hate?" he asks.

"They… they took her!" the spirit screams.

"Who?"

"Jess… they took her!" the angered spirit yells again.

"You know, there is someone I've lost too." Dipper responds says.

"What?"

"Yes… a long time ago. Her name… her name was… Alice." he says.

"Jess was taken from me. Those pigs. They… they hurt her. I never got to see her again!"

"I'll… I'll never see Alice again, either… I… she was everything to me." he says as tears begin to form in his eyes. The spirit looks on in sorrow before Dipper continues speaking.

"But… this anger, chaining you to this world. Let it go… you can see Jess again. Let go of this hate before it ruins your soul."

"They stole her from me!" the spirit says with a sorrowful wail. Dipper's puppet approaches the being, which seems to find a strange companionship with Dipper. It moves in close, trying to hug him.

"And I will find them. And I will bring them in. I will make sure that Jess rests easily. But she cannot if you aren't there to be with her."

"Promise? Do you promise me?!" the ghost pleads sorrowfully.

"Yes. I do."

The spirit seems to sob in relief as the glow fades and the floating furniture falls to the ground. The spirit vanishes from existence, going where Dipper cannot go.

"Thamiezel?" Alice says in a low voice, curious and sympathetic. The strange puppet looks at her before avoiding his gaze.

"He's at peace. Let's go."

The two return to the mansion. Alice looks curiously at the strange being that now dwells in her home. He looks out at a picture of Alice's bloodline, going back through the years.

"Wondering who they were?" she asks.

"No, just bored."

"Alright. I'm getting tired. I'm going to bring it in for the night."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dipper returns to his dark conscious. He looks at the book while his mirror self appears and begins taunting him.

"You've gotten good at the whole lying thing, haven't you?" the mirror says.

"Yes. You're point being?"

"'Oh no, Mr. Ghost! Don't give into anger! It's not good!' Ha, what a hypocrite."

"Which makes me more than qualified to be a backstabbing demon."

"Darn tootin'" the apparition says before vanishing.

Back in the real world, Alice has stirred from her bed. She wanders through the house and into the library. She knows the dream demon could be watching her at that very moment, yet she needs to know what it is. The creature seems to know her family's history. She looks through her family's journals and writings. She comes across an old book; a journal with the number three on it. She reads through, remembering how her mother spoke of Alice's great great grandmother, Mabel Pines. How she had saved the world from a powerful dream demon. Yet her grandmother looked back in sadness when speaking of those times, as if something was missing. As Alice looks through the journals, she realizes that the end of the book is written in different handwriting. She wonders if it is the work of her ancestor, but she eventually finds a name; Dipper Pines. The last of the journal entries were written by a young boy. An adventurous spirit attempting to discover the mysteries of Gravity Falls. She reads further, and she begins to cry. The boy speaks of his sister, Mabel. He speaks of how wondrous she was. How they always stayed together, no matter what happened. And then the journal entries abruptly end. She searches through and finds a note on the last page. A message from Mabel to her brother.

_Dipper. I hope you'll come back. I know I don't have long for this world. I want you to know that I still love you. I hope that you eventually find a way to pass on. But I cannot stay with you. I won't abandon my family. I cannot bring myself to join you. I'm so sorry Dipper. Please, Dipper. _

The message ends with a sudden dash of the pen. Mabel's hand had fallen off the paper as she died, never having seen Dipper again. Alice puts the journal away and begins to cry. She cries for her ancestor's fallen spirit. The spirit which now wanders the world forever.

The weeks pass by as Alice and Dipper fight the dark monsters coming to the city. Alice ignores the nagging in her heart; the desire to confront her ancestor's brother and help him. She does not know where to begin. She simply allows him to aid in stopping the monsters, but there seems to be no end to them. Their presence seems to be increasing as more and more powerful creatures come. A werewolf that slaughtered twenty government agents before it was put down had shown up the day before. Vampires unaffected by the daylight and pulsing with dark energy come in multiple numbers. The government agents have shut down the city, preventing all information from leaving out into the world. Dipper knows that it is only a matter of time until something more powerful than him arrives. He was a master of treachery and spells, but he lacked the raw power needed to best greater evils.

Dipper walks with Alice back into the Mystery Mansion after battling a vampiric demon. His possessed form shambles over to a couch. The puppet, despite being well fed and maintained, has begun to rot. It is only a matter of time until Dipper will require a new puppet. Dipper leaves the possessed shell and wanders around the room for a bit before he begins to go back to the mindscape. And Alice can see him. The ties between their bloodline allow her to see the pitiful demon. A lowly creature with a permanent frown. Since he doesn't know that Alice can see him, he does not bother maintaining the façade of the demonic trickster. He vanishes into a puff of blue flame.

Dipper returns to his own dream realm. He walks past the dark mirror in his studies and looks at it.

"Hello there, Pine Tree." the strange mirror image says to himself.

"What's up, you schizophrenic bastard?"

"Language, mister."

"Yeah, yeah. So tell me, me. What do I do about this strange, little thing?" Dipper says while holding the book.

"Don't know. Maybe find a way to open it?"

"Gee, you sure are helpful."

"Well, if you don't know how to open it, someone does."

"Someone does. But said someone is dead."

"Not necessarily. Perhaps there is more than said someone."

"More? Maybe. The only other person who would want that book probably wouldn't care about seeing inside."

"Oh, but that is where you, me, we are wrong!"

Dipper looks curiously at his strange reflection.

"I mean, anyone can make a book that looks like another book. But to know the book you have is the book you need, you'd need to look inside of it!" the dark apparition says before vanishing. Dipper grins to himself as he creates a mirrored double of the old novel. He fills the book's passages with random spells and old writings thrown together from his own information, giving the book the appearance of carrying strange, forbidden knowledge. He fills it with several journal entries describing a search for something hidden. Dipper places arcane spells on the book in the shape of those on the original. Simple spells that he could command to unlock the false book.

Alice sits on a seat next to the possessed body, waiting to speak with the spirit when he returns. She notices a blue flame reappear. The spirit carries a book. She looks at the thing curiously, and Dipper spots her gaze before he returns to his body. He smiles mischievously as he realizes that Alice can see him.

"Hello there." he says. Alice hears him speak from the mindscape.

"What are you carrying?" she asks.

"The book."

"What book?"

"_The_ book. The ultimate book. Perhaps I can find something of use in it. So I'm going to meet with whoever is searching for it."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"This book. A man gave it to me a couple of months ago. I suspect it has something to do with the current events."

Alice gives him a questioning gaze. He had information about the disturbance that could have saved lives, yet he didn't seem to care about any of them.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?" she asks.

"Because I didn't think I needed to."

"And what are you going to do with that book?"

"Don't know; something must be valuable in it. Maybe I'll haggle with whatever's coming. Then again, he didn't look like the haggling type." Dipper says, revealing that he knew what was being searched for _and_ what was actively raising the evil spirits.

"People have died because of you! Don't you care?!" she asks.

"No. No I don't." Dipper says flatly.

"How could you be her brother?" Alice says, thinking aloud. Dipper's yellow eyes turn red as he approaches Alice.

"That name you are thinking about calling me? Don't." he says in a deep, booming voice.

"I'm… I'm sorry… about what happened." she says.

"I am too." he mutters weakly, losing all signs of gravitas, anger, and pride. She sees him for what he is; broken and filled with sorrow and regret.

"Have you tried to move on?"

"Yes. I've looked through everything. I'm chained to this worthless planet."

"We're not worthless."

"I watched her grow old and die. Mabel… my Mabel." he says, smiling sadly at the name.

"And then I came back to care for her children. Stan and… and Bella." he continues, struggling to remember the names.

"Then I watched them die. And I couldn't stand it anymore. I ignored the callings of Bella's children. They tried to contact me. But I never saw them again."

"Then why did you show up? Why did you come to my house?" Alice asks.

"Because I knew you would have been working against these beasts too, and you might have information I could use to stop it without giving up this nice little tome of forbidden knowledge." he says.

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" she asks. Dipper looks at her, and then he looks at a picture of her family. And his form distorts in anger before he represses his thoughts.

"Hey. It's okay. I know you miss your family. We can help you." Alice says.

"You can't. I… I loved Mabel. More than anything. But she is gone. Nothing can help me... except, maybe, what lies in this book."

"What are you going to do?"

"Let the thing that wants it have it. Hopefully he'll go easy on me."

"You can't. You said it yourself. He doesn't look like the haggling type."

Dipper looks at her weakly before moving over to his puppet. The dying human's mind is already lost. Dipper grabs the body's hand and a blue flame emits. The body jolts to life, yet Dipper remains in the mindscape. He gives his puppet one last command. The being takes the book, now corporal, out of its coat jacket.

"What are you doing?" Alice asks.

"Disposing of the book. I'll see to it that what's left of this puppet finds its way. Goodbye, Alice." Dipper says. The puppet begins walking out of the building as Dipper vanishes into a blue flame. Alice takes a deep breath as she relaxes into the chair. The deteriorating body stumbles out of the mansion and circles around, moving into the forests of Gravity Falls. The being shambles deep into the woods, moving close to the location that the original deal was made. Dipper watches from the shadow of the mindscape as his puppet wanders about, speaking random spells and dark words in an attempt to goad the searching presence into revealing itself. He feels a deep thunder grow in the distance. The trees shake and rustle as a great wind hurtles through the woods.

"Either _he's_ coming, or bigfoot wants some love." Dipper says to himself. He watches as a great force smashes through the woods. A shadow crawls across the forest bed and approaches the puppet with an unnatural speed. Dipper's small puppet vanishes within the vast darkness. The creature reforms into the shape of a humanoid, shifting between different alien creatures before resting on the form of the alien that had died.

"Ea thun Elthaxior, luthnal ebail." the creature says in the voice of the alien. The book opens at Dipper's command and the demonic beast searches through the contents. Satisfied, it disappears with the ancient text. Dipper feels the dark presence vanish, like a heavy air has lifted from the forest. The being was gone, and the rest of the supernatural beings would soon return to their slumber.

"Hah. If only he knew." Dipper says with a proud voice. Dipper returns one last time to the mansion. He finds Alice asleep, holding a slip of paper. Dipper picks up the small note. He takes it into his dream world and reads it, and he wishes he hadn't. Dipper screams in rage and sadness from within his mind world. He removes the note from his world, yet he cannot remove it from his memory. He walks past the mirror in his world and looks at his subconscious.

"You know, that was very naughty of you." Dipper's chaotic subconscious mind says.

"What was?"

"When you looked at the picture of Alice and her kids? Ooh, if only she knew what you were really thinking!" the being says with a deranged, happy squeal. Alice had spotted Dipper's gaze at the photo. She had assumed that he wanted to be a part of his family again. While that thought had come to his mind for a second a greater, more hateful thought had occurred.

"'Make her suffer. Make her know what it's like to lose everything you love.' That's what you thought." the dark apparition says.

"I would never have done that!" Dipper yells back.

"But you were _thinking_ about doing that. And that's good enough for you. Go on! Go do it! Let's have some fun!"

"Enough. I've had enough games for one day." Dipper says as he turns away. Yet the subconscious urges were stronger. Dipper had wanted revenge. He wanted to punish the world. His subconscious walks out of the mirror and sits beside Dipper.

"Come on. We can do it. Let's just let go. No more trickery. No more deals with idiots and government morons. Let us burn everything together." Dipper's inner desire says, speaking in a subtle, sensual whisper.

Dipper doesn't reply to his darker thoughts. He instead turns towards the book. The entity spoke the words of an ancient language to unlock the book. All the locks and magic spells; each one was opened with a simple phrase. The seemingly impenetrable book was opened by simply convincing it that its owner was reading. Dipper's dream self morphs into the shape of the alien. He remembers the words spoken by the ancient beast.

"Ea thun Elthaxior, luthnal ebail." Dipper says in the voice of the alien. He sees the magic incantations fade from the cover. The locks that seemingly needed long lost keys of impossible shapes fall off of their own accord. The book was opened.

Dipper begins searching through the text. Strangely, the secret text melds with his thoughts. The book seems to be partially sentient, offering him the knowledge in his own language. Yet with Dipper's knowledge of the languages of Earth and other worlds, the text blurs together before Dipper clears his thoughts and focuses. He reads through, hoping to find some way to see beyond his normal sight. His desire turns back to Mabel; how he grew to love her in a way that no one would accept. How she came to feel the same way yet was not willing to part with her family. He desires to find a way to reach her. Yet what he finds is something different; a secret nearly as old as reality itself.

_I have searched throughout the histories of the cosmos. I have studied every world and every species in search of the truth. And I believe I have found something. Ancient cultures such as the valzarians, from newcomers like humans. Every single one has at least one instance of the same story. A creature that was once one of them, but changed into something more. A creature whose very presence raises dread spirits and fell things. A being who drains the vital fluids of the living and uses them to fuel its power. And it is always the same. The names are different, yet their meaning is unchanged. They call themselves dragons or drakes or ravenous beasts in the language of their people. I searched for information on why these ancient beasts always rise up. They never appear in the same place at the same time, and there are lulls of hundreds of years before one rises again. But it is always the same. A being driven by hatred given the power to indulge it. Something or someone is at work._

Dipper continues reading, skipping over journal entries where nothing of interest had occurred. He comes to one of the last entries.

_I have stricken a bargain with a demon by the name of Bill Cipher. He offered me a glimpse into his knowledge, assuming I wouldn't be able to handle his mind's eye. But he was foolish. I gazed upon his mind and focused, so as to prevent his power from overwhelming my sanity. I read through the demon's knowledge. Ancient works long since lost to time. Cultures long since dead. The demon is very old. And yet even this offers no glimpse into what I have found. The name of the dragon is nothing but a rumor, a silent whisper in the cosmos. So many different words, yet the same meaning. The great evil summoned to bring about destruction. I will need to find information elsewhere._

Dipper continues reading the later entries, where the alien explorer becomes increasingly desperate to discover the secret. Desperate enough to contact forces more dangerous than Dipper has ever known of.

_I have made contact with Nyarlathotep. The ancient creature let me look upon his knowledge, melding our minds together. Through his thoughts, I can see behind the veil of normal existence. I had always wondered if gods and devils were simply the distortions of history. Myths embraced by beings of power and unbendable minds to become truth. But that is not always the case. There are ancient powers worshiped by others. They had begun their rule so long ago that their names and legends have mixed together. But I see the truth now. Two vast powers lie beyond the veil of death. Each with a different promise to those who dwell within. The beings of light are ruled under a king known as Yaltabaoth. He offers bliss in ignorance. The passage of time is unfelt by those loyal to him. The realm that opposes the light has another offering. Vice and pleasure to all who dwell there, ruled by beings whose only law is to not be crossed themselves. They care not if their own servants fight and torture each other for pleasure. _

_Nyarlathotep has served both realms. He has walked amongst the angels, and he has kept servants in the realm of shadow. Yet he has betrayed them both. The mad trickster has deceived countless allies for simple amusement. Yaltobaoth, Amon, the Star of Morning. He has betrayed everyone after they stopped entertaining him. But fate was kind this day. They mad trickster did not attempt to destroy my mind. I search his knowledge, yet I do not find my answers. This Order of Dragons has evaded even the deadliest mind in the universe. I wonder if I am simply mad. Beings with the same name have sprouted up on other worlds. Countless monsters and little devils claim to be the supreme evil or the creator of all things, yet none have been proven true. Perhaps this is simply a fact of existence. That some words with the same meaning would be claimed by monsters._

"Ugh, get to the point, dead person!" Dipper shouts as he flips through the ancient book. Through technology or ancient magic, the book seems to flip through more pages than it should be able to hold. Random musings on aliens and discussions about theories of the cosmos lie within before Dipper reaches the end.

_I will return to my home today. It has been fifty years since I have last seen my wife. I shall return home for another two hundred years before I continue my searches. So many creatures, yet none offer what I need._

The next entry takes place only several months ago. Right before the alien's home planet has burned. Dipper smiles in anticipation of finding what has been discovered.

_I found it. I should have stopped looking. It found me. The moment my thoughts knew, it knew. It sees the mind's eye. It is always watching. I have used a spell to blind him. But it knows who I am. It's coming for me. The Order._

_Too late. I was too late. It's worse than I ever imagined. There are other powers in the universe besides Paradise and Inferno. Hostile dimensions that crossover with ours to consume entire galaxies and bring them into their universe. Yet there is something that has remained hidden from all others. The Order of the Dragon. It is everywhere. It is a fact of creation. It has been weaved throughout the fabric of the cosmos, slumbering beneath the layers of existence. It is coming for all things. The son of the dragon is an instrument. A simple tool to bring about the end of worlds. Pantheons have been laid to waste. Hundreds of beings, worshipped since the dawn of time have been claimed. Wars between gods that were manipulated into battling each other. It has overseen their downfall. It will destroy us all. The order is alive. I feel its gaze. It will not stop. I must warn those who will listen. I must prevent the war between Paradise and Inferno. They have focused on each other for so long that they are blind to this hidden evil. It will send them against each other and when they are broken and weak, it will claim their realms and all those that dwell within._

Dipper feels what can only be described as a shiver of fear. And now that he knows what he is looking for, he feels it. Something that can see the thoughts of all existence. A presence waiting for the moment to unveil itself. Within his dream world, Dipper cannot be fully detected. But he feels the searching eye. And he knows where it will focus. Dipper grins; he is long past human morality. He has long ago abandoned his desires to help the world. There is only one thing on his mind, and he cares not what it costs to achieve. As he plans to reveal himself to the Order of the Dragon, he feels another summons. Dipper wanders into the area and appears to freeze time.

"Demon!" the skinny, black haired teen shouts.

"Yes! Are we shouting?! I think we're shouting!" Dipper yells back in an obnoxious voice.

"I, um… sorry."

"That's alright. So what do you need help with today?"

"I… I'm kind of having trouble getting a date."

Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Alright. All I need in return is a… a meat bag."

"What?"

"A bag of meat!"

"Um. Okay?"

"Yes. So let's make a deal. Shake on it?" Dipper says as he offers his hand to his victim. The young, scraggily teen gives Dipper his hand. Dipper pulls on the body, ripping the teen out of his own flesh.

"Ha! Get it?! You're the meat bag!" Dipper shouts from within his host.

"What? Give me back my body!"

"Not yet. I need to get you your girlfriend, first!" Dipper says. Dipper drags his host out of the room, slamming his face into the wall as he walks down the hallway. Dipper passes by an interesting sight. A short haired blonde is singing to herself in her room.

"Leave my sister alone!" Dipper's victim shouts hopelessly from the mindscape. Dipper giggles as he moves the body forward towards the sister.

"Hey, bro!" the peppy teen says.

"Hi, sis. I've… I've been needing to confess something."

"What is it?" she asks as she sits down.

"It's just… oh god, this isn't right." the body says in an uncertain tone.

"Hey, come on. I'm here for you." she says.

Dipper puppets the body into sitting down next his victim's sister.

"It's just… for the longest time, I've had… feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

"…feelings… for you." Dipper says. He makes his host look away in shame, commanding the puppet like a master of ventriloquism.

"Oh... this… Could you please leave? This is… this is messed up. Please go."

"Well, I tried." Dipper says while looking up to his puppet's spirit, who's currently screaming obscenities at the backstabbing trickster. Dipper pilots his rudimentary form out of the room. He purposefully falls down the stairs, which breaks several bones in his puppet's body.

"Boy, they don't make 'em like they used too!" Dipper says while laughing maniacally. The teen's parents shout in panic as their son giggles insanely while stumbling out the door. Dipper uses his puppet and gets in the car as the parents run out after.

"Oh my God, Jerry! Stop, what are you doing?!" the teen's mother shouts.

"Oh, you know. Going for a drive, summoning an ancient demon from beyond the veil of human knowledge, ending all of existence as we know it. Well, bye!"

Dipper attempts to turn the vehicle on manual drive. The futuristic car denies him access, as the body he possesses doesn't have a license for manual driving. Dipper shoots electricity through his puppet's body and into the car, giving him access to the vehicle. Dipper drives the car chaotically through the streets, crashing mindlessly into other vehicles and pedestrians.

Dipper giggles to himself as he makes his way onto the highway. Dipper drifts onto the shoulder, ignoring the comments from the car about his unsafe driving and overriding its attempts at stopping itself. Dipper keeps driving until he's far away from any signs of civilization. He comes upon miles and miles of farm land.

"Perfect."

Dipper makes a sharp turn into the fields. He runs through the crops, paving down the stalks of corn until he creates a circle. Dipper stops the car in the middle of the field. His puppet shambles out of the car and moves towards the front of the vehicle. Dipper commands the body into biting a hole in his wrist, severing the artery. Dipper uses the body's blood to draw arcane symbols onto the hood of the car, and then he sits on the hood as his puppet begins to die.

"I speak your name. Lord of the Order of the Dragon. Come forth." Dipper's host whispers, attempting to goad the strange being that rules from the shadows out into the light. The sky begins to turn dark as a storm appears from nowhere. Corrosive blood rains from the heavens before forming into a shape before Dipper. The ancient blood demon stands before its summoner. The being recognizes the lowly dream demon. He's seen the thing before, dwelling in Oregon. The thing had watched the encounter with the alien, and now the dream demon's puppet holds the ancient book in its hands. The arrogant dominative force would never have suspected that the alien would leave such an important item in the hands of a weak entity.

"Hello, there." Dipper says in an arrogant voice. The creature sees through the puppet and drags Dipper out, holding the young demon in place.

"This is a bit uncomfortable." Dipper says in a strained voice.

"What is your purpose?"

"I want to make a deal. From one broker to another." Dipper says proudly, not caring that he could be shattered into thousands of pieces or consumed by the entity.

"You know who I am." the creature says.

"Not really who. But I know what you've made. I must admit, it is a work of art. Subtle, delicate, yet powerful enough to overthrow the greatest pantheons. Beautiful."

Dipper feels the creature's hold lessen. The being is curious.

"I know what it is you do. You have made vampires. You have perfected their design. You have made the ultimate warrior, capable of devouring the souls of entire worlds. Taking in power, which in turn gives you power."

Dipper feels the force holding him in place fade completely.

"You desire my power." the entity states.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The same reason you give it out. I must admit, your goals had me perplexed for a while. Why go through all this trouble? For fun? No, you've been at it far too long. Other creatures would have become bored by now. To build an empire? Sort of, but not quite."

"I do not desire an empire."

"I know. You want so much more. You want _the _empire! All things, bowing to your supreme order. How much longer until all other gods fall? You have been working for quite some time. Although those rude deities keep sprouting up." Dipper says.

"Soon." the creature replies. Dipper smiles sadistically.

"Why should I not destroy you?"

"Because I want to burn down the walls of the worlds. I want to remove the veil. Every little constriction. All the mysteries. All of the gods, brought down and bowing before your magnificence. I am your soldier." Dipper says.

The being splits into mist and encircles Dipper. The demon finds himself suffocated by the force, nearly wondering if instead of being granted power, the Master of the Order would destroy him. But then the blood dissipates.

Dipper can feel that, for the first time in hundreds of years, he has his own body back. Not a rudimentary image of how he viewed himself, but his true form. He looks around as the blood pulls back. A dark landscape appears before him. Dipper looks around in confusion as the blood unfolds, revealing the true form of the Order of the Dragon. Trillions and trillions of lost spirits taken from different worlds going back to the beginning of creation, all for the power of an ancient god. Billions of buildings and landscapes from different worlds and different times appear around Dipper.

And before him lies a staircase of stone. Dipper looks up to see his new master. A burning star, greater than all of the fragments of worlds around him, dwells above. Within the bright center lies a void, devouring all light and creating the appearance of a burning eye. Dipper begins walking up the steps. He seems to walk for an eternity as the burning star begins to stretch out to all sides of view. Dipper continues his nigh endless march as the blackness spreads out, encompassing Dipper within the infinite abyss. Yet Dipper eventually manages to reach the top, and he finds a solitary creature. Before Dipper stands a dark beast clad in crimson armor. The four legged monster approaches Dipper. Upon its waist are two deformed dragon heads with their mouths hanging open, gasping and snarling and crowned with horns. And the creature's upper body is that of a crimson haired, blood covered angel with a face covered by black armor. Black wings stretch forth from the centaur-like monster's back.

"My lord." Dipper says while giving a bow. The creature brings its left hand up to its mouth and tears in, dropping blood onto the stone as an offering.

"Drink." The demon demands. Dipper falls to his legs and bows down. Dipper begins lapping up the blood like a loyal dog. He drinks his fill, a silent oath binding him to his new master. Dipper feels his body begin to burn. It feels like a furnace. Dipper falls back and screams in agony as his new power overwhelms him. Dipper's veins course with unholy blood as his skin turns pale white. Dipper's eyes bulge as he grabs his throat in pain. He feels his teeth begin to stretch and grow, becoming sharp, white daggers. His heart burns with thirst for blood. His eyes scorch as they turn from yellow and black into a dark, burning red. Dipper feels the power of the Order burn within his soul. He begins laughing uncontrollably as crimson tears pour down his face, fully realizing what he has done.

"Whom do you serve?" Dipper's new king asks.

"The Order of Dracul." Dipper says in a hoarse voice.

"And forever more. You shall cover your world in shadow. You shall devour the spirits of those upon it. They shall dwell here forever. These are your orders."

"Yes, my master."

Dipper awakens in the field. It is night now. His host lies dead on the hood of the abandoned car. And Dipper feels the earth again from his own body, now transformed into something greater than he ever was before.

"YES!" Dipper yells victoriously. He laughs maniacally at the rush of power flowing through his veins. He transforms his body into a dark wolf. He howls into the sky, scaring away flocks of birds and insects. He shifts again; he transforms his body into that of a great bat, whose wings stretch out and flap with the might of a hurricane that flattens the fields and sends the car flying. He then dissipates into a cloud of mist and flies up. Dipper tests his new power by concentrating on the mind of a small creature. He sees a farm pig sleeping peacefully. Dipper pierces into the mind of the lowly creature and takes control. He forces the small animal to move and dance about its filthy surroundings. And then he burns the mind of the pig, destroying the pitiful animal's sanity. Finally, Dipper returns to the ground. He reforms into his body, a dark figure with burning red eyes. He stumbles back through the clearing onto the road. He glares at the oncoming lights of a car. The vehicle doesn't stop in time and crashes into Dipper, sending the pale vampire flying through the air. The car screeches to a halt and begins to dial emergency services, knowing it has run over a pedestrian. The vehicle's owners get out of the car and run to aid the person they hit. Yet they freeze in place; mad laughter echoes from the bloody, mangled form. Dipper rises to his feet as his body shambles towards his victims.

"I… am so… thirsty." Dipper says in a calm, harsh voice. The couple screams in terror as Dipper flies towards them, ready for a dark feast. He is starving; he chews and tears into the flesh. He swallows whole chunks of skin, meat, and bone in one gulp. He bites down on the faces of his victims until their screams end as he devours their brains. He moves down, taking in chunks of meat and consuming them whole. He feels the pieces of flesh boil and melt into liquid as it becomes a part of him. He feels the fire of the couples' souls added to his own dark form, giving him more power. Once Dipper has devoured every last piece of their body, he walks over and sits on the hood of their car. After fifteen minutes an emergency helicopter flies down and lands in the road. Dipper licks his lips in anticipation as the paramedics run up to the vehicle. A built in siren begins beeping in the vehicle.

"Warning. A murder has occurred." the car says.

"What?" one of the paramedics says.

"A murder has occurred."

"What? What happened?" the paramedic asks Dipper. The vehicle believes it has been asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johansson have been murdered." the vehicle says. Dipper giggles psychotically as blood drips down his mouth. The paramedics realize far too late what has occurred. Dipper lunges at them. His body is propelled by a dark force as he flies towards his next victims. He chews into the neck of one of the paramedics as the other flees back to the helicopter. Dipper begins devouring his prey in ravenous lunacy as the pilot begins to take off and flee. Dipper glares in manic glee as the vehicle rises into the air and flies off.

"Oh… oh god." the medic says. He turns over and hurls out of the side of the helicopter. He sits back into his seat as he begins to sob.

"Oh no. Oh Fuck!" the pilot screams. The medic looks up, and screams in terror. A dread spirit on wings waits before them, glowing and pulsing with dark powers. The helicopter flies straight through, smashing into the winged humanoid and shredding it with the helicopter's blades. They seem to have killed the dark beast. The medic takes a deep breath as he cries. But the blood begins moving down into the vehicle. The tainted blood crawls across the ceiling as it comes into the helicopter. The medic looks up and screams as the blood lunges for him. It pours down the medic's throat, suffocating and choking him. The medic flails about and gurgles in agony before he explodes into red mist. The pilot panics and loses control of the helicopter, sending it careening towards the ground and crashing into the fields below.

"Hello? Hello?" a voice from the pilot's radio says. The dark figure within the helicopter walks over to the radio.

"Hello? Jeff, you there?" the voice on the other end asks worriedly.

"Jeff isn't here right now. Leave a message after the beep. Beep." Dipper says. He sinks his fangs into the dying pilot as the radioman yells for an answer. After Dipper finishes his drink, he finds the phone in the pilot's pocket. He dials the number to his handler at the government agency. A handler who had now lost control of the leash.

"Hello, Gregory Smith speaking."

Instead of responding, Dipper begins laughing. He laughs triumphantly into the phone, knowing that he has become unstoppable.

"Who the hell is this?! Is this some kind of sick prank?!" Smith asks. Dipper stops laughing and clears his throat.

"Hello there, Mr. Greg."

"What?! Dipper?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Do not dare call me by that name. It will give you no more power over me."

"What the hell have you done?"

"I am Thamiezel. I am the son of the dragon. And your world shall be bathed in fire." he says. He feels his humanity slipping away beneath the tide of power. He was no longer human; he was a vampire of the Order, ancient and supreme.

"This world shall be mine." the demon says.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg Smith runs through the building to escape what has come for him. He hears the screaming and cursing of his allies. Gunfire and arcane spells used by cultists to bind the demon echo through the large room. He can hear the sound of bodies thrown about, smashing into windows and crushed into small piles of meat. The sounds of battle slowly die out and silence takes over. Greg searches through the archives filled with ancient tools and powerful weapons and finds what he desires. An ancient silver cross, blessed by priests and imbued with magic five hundred years ago. A weapon that was used to destroy Vlad Dracula. Greg takes the weapon as a jaunty whistle echoes through the room. Greg prepares to slay the dark warrior approaching.

"Hello, Greg." Thamiezel says in a happy tone.

"I made a mistake using you. A mistake I don't intend to repeat." Greg says with a stern voice, preparing to battle his opponent. Thamiezel continues his approach, uninhibited by the constraints of the dream world. He approaches his enemy wordlessly, bearing nothing but a sadistic smile. He walks up to his old master, who lunges at the demon. Thamiezel receives a blow to the chest, piercing his blackened heart with holy powers. He stumbles back, apparently defeated.

"Gasp! Is the great Thamiezel beaten by a lowly human? Oh, the irony!" the demon shouts dramatically. He begins laughing as he grasps the silver cross with his hands. He rips the weapon out of his chest and throws it to the ground. The holy weapon begins to melt with the corrosive power of the Dragon.

"No. That's not possible." Greg says.

"Of course it is. You didn't invoke the proper incantations. You didn't seal my body within a single form. You didn't sever me from my source of power. If you had followed steps one through nine instead of skipping all the way to step ten, you might have stood a chance."

Greg falls to his knees, realizing that the end is upon him.

"So tell me, little human. Who else knows my name?"

"Just my bosses. Please, don't."

"And have you told anyone else my name?"

"No… no… please. I haven't told a soul."

Thamiezel kneels and delicately runs his finger down Greg's cheek.

"You're in luck. I believe you."

Thamiezel then grabs Greg's head and snaps his neck effortlessly. The ascended vampire sinks his fangs into the body, drinking in Greg's mind, blood, and soul. Greg is now lost to all sight from the world. He has become a part of Thamiezel, and a slave to the Order of the Dragon.

"I'll have fun with you, Greg. Eternity is a long time to play." Thamiezel says aloud. Thamiezel begins his great work. He searches through the building as sirens blare in the background. He hunts through for the great weapons and artifacts sealed within this place. Some built by the hands of powerful humans, and some taken from other worlds that have been cannibalized by mankind to suit its own needs. Thamiezel searches through the ancient artifacts, taking the most powerful and dangerous for himself. What was once a lowly dream demon has become an ancient force. He is not simply a vampire; he has become a hostile dimension filled with the souls of those who he has consumed. He takes the powerful weapons he desires and brings them within his own body. Once he is finished, he inhales deeply. He breathes forth a wave of fire, consuming the government facility. Thamiezel vanishes from the area, leaving nothing but ruin and the mangled bodies of the dead.

As he continues his dark workings he continues to feel summons from lowly humans, yet he ignores all but one. He feels a force attempt to bind him to one place. The agency attempts to use simple incantations to bind him, attempts that would have worked if he was still a mind dweller. He decides to indulge them. He becomes a great shadow and flies with unholy speed to the area of the binding. The government forces attempt to hold the demon in one place before sealing him away. They begin to feel him. A dread voice, filled with malice and pain, echoes throughout the room. It is not the voice of a man; it is the sound of fire and storms. The air becomes heavy as the government forces try to hold the demon in place. Thamiezel appears in the room, floating above the agents.

"You summoned me." Thamiezel says.

"We hold you to this place, Dipper Pines."

"That name gives you no more power over me. You have nothing. And now you have shown yourselves." he says.

The government agents realize far too late that they have given themselves away to Thamiezel. The unstoppable demon cuts open a hole in his chest. Blood begins gushing out as the agents try to flee the room. But the doors have been locked by Thamiezel's mind. The agents can only cry and beg for mercy as the room fills with poisonous blood and drowns them. The blood retracts into Thamiezel's body. The agents are gone, devoured by the great force. Thamiezel looks around the room and smiles at the camera that has recorded the encounter. He hears the alarm begin to blare in the background. He unlocks the door and walks out of the room, only to be riddled with hundreds of bullets. The magically enhanced bullets penetrate Thamiezel's body and explode, sending silver and magic throughout the demon's human form. His entire body seems to shatter into a bloody stain filled with chunks of meat and bone. The agents that fired upon him sigh in relief as they call in to report that the demon is defeated. Yet the fragments of bone and blood begin reforming. They come together in the form of a pulsing mass of dead tissue and organs. The entity lurches forward, slaughtering the agents by impaling them with jagged bones and suffocating them with the intestines of the unholy king. The command center alerts the entire base. Every force inside begins preparing for battle, arming themselves with powerful weapons as the occult forces attempt to seal the demon. Thamiezel sees a force of twenty soldiers approach him as he reforms into his vampiric body. He looks at them with a hellish smile and he gazes into the eye of a soldier at the back of the group. Thamiezel embeds his will within the lowly human and takes command. The soldiers scream in terror as their ally kills them all. Thamiezel lets go of his hold on the soldier's mind.

"Oh… oh god, what the hell just happened?" the survivor says. All he knows is that in an instant, his men went from standing before him to slaughtered on the ground.

"You killed them. Don't you remember?" Thamiezel says as he approaches.

"No I didn't!"

"Come now. Look into your memories and see what you have done." Thamiezel says. The soldier attempts to fight the hold on his mind, yet he can't. He feels the memory of him killing his allies and friends come into his mind. He realizes that he was far too weak to resist the vampire's will.

"Oh… oh God." the soldier mutters in horror. Thamiezel walks past, leaving his broken victim to weep for his dead comrades. Thamiezel continues through the base, killing every last soldier and magic user within. He devours their flesh, blood, and souls to add to his already great power. He turns back into a shadow, ready to destroy the last reminder of his old existence.

Alice Pines sits in a chair near the Mansion's entrance. It had been several weeks since her family's demon had apparently halted the monster's activity.

"Looks like he did it." she says to a photo of her great great grandmother, proud of her ancestor's role in stopping the dark forces.

"She cannot hear you." a deep voice says.

"Huh?" Alice says, turning to the figure who has walked in.

"What would you know of it?!" Alice yells as she picks up a gun with silver bullets.

"I know. Trust me, Alice. I know lots of things." the figure states. The tall, pale figure dresses in a long, black coat. He wears sunglasses to cover his red eyes and a top hat that gives him the façade of sophistication.

"Who are you?" she asks venomously.

"What? Don't you recognize your poor uncle Dipper?! Gasp! Sob!" Thamiezel says in a mocking tone. She looks closer at the figure and recognizes him from earlier. Yet now her ancestor walks clad in flesh.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Checking out the mansion. It looks like a good place to set up shop. Got lots of things to do." he says, cracking his knuckles and joints. She watches curiously as he bends his joints about. And then she gasps in horror as he snaps his own neck with his hands.

"Shit. My neck's all creaky. Guess I haven't used it in a while." Thamiezel says in a hurt voice. He snaps his head back into place before Alice's two kids wander into the room, having been driven back to Gravity Falls by their father. The two ten year olds run around as one tries to catch the other. Thamiezel stops the youngest in his path and picks the little boy up.

"How cute. Especially when you pinch his cheeks." he says in a cheerful, sadistic voice. The kid struggles against his attacker as Alice charges him. Yet she only manages to hit air as her opponent teleports behind her.

"It's like you could just pinch his face clean off!" Thamiezel says in a happy tone. He grabs his sister's descendant's cheek and begins pinching. And then he begins gouging in his nails as the small boy begins crying and bleeding. Before Alice can defend her kid, Thamiezel snaps his neck. He looks back at Alice with a dark, sadistic grin.

"Why?!" she shouts as she begins crying.

"Oops. I hope you got the extended warranty!" Thamiezel says as he begins laughing psychotically. Alice picks up a knife and charges the demon. He allows her to pierce his chest, forcing his body further onto the blade.

"You should be thanking me." he says as a black tendril shoots out of his back and kills the remaining child.

"You and they won't have to see what I do afterwards." Thamiezel says in a dark tone. He snaps Alice's neck, ending the bloodline of the Pines' family. He drags the dead bodies into a pile after locking the door, ready to end all ties to his old existence. He inhales and breathes fire onto the bodies, burning them.

"That's the best I can offer you. This world will not rest so easily." he says. Thamiezel begins looking around the mansion before shifting into the library.

"So much work, and so little time."

The newly crowned vampiric lord uses the vast library of the occult his family has stored over the years. He searches ancient texts and arcane runes for the information he desires. He was powerful, but he was still one creature. He would need more to instill his supreme will upon the planet. He searches for the greatest monsters, the deadliest weapons, and long buried armies to be reawakened. Species driven to the edge of extinction by mankind's march of progress. Beings that would desire revenge against their oblivious oppressors. As he finds his information, helicopters begin buzzing in the skies above and large vans approach the Mystery Mansion. The demon rolls his eyes in amusement as the doors of the mansion are busted open.

"Oh my God." an agent mutters at the horror that has occurred. He vomits to the side as his team of fighters charges in, led by the most experienced magic users in the world.

"Demon, show yourself." a powerful, elderly man says. Thamiezel appears before the old man and tilts his head in curiosity.

"Hello, there." Thamiezel says in a dark voice. The experienced warlock wastes no time in attempting to destroy the foul being, using an ancient spell to bind his opponent with burning chains. Thamiezel's hateful will gives him the mad strength to defy his shackles. He screams in pain as he forces his body to break the spell, shattering the burning chains before the wizard has a chance to try and pierce the vampire's dark heart. Thamiezel transforms into a cloud of blood resembling an angel with great wings.

"You believe there is anything left you can do?" the demon says, taunting his enemies. Spells and otherworldly weapons are fired upon him, yet his vast powers cannot be damaged by the small armaments of the human race.

"You have nothing that can harm me."

With his words, Thamiezel morphs into a dark mass of tendrils and chains. The tentacles flail about as they cut, impale, and choke his opponents. The agents retreat outside and order one of their warlocks to destroy the mansion. A powerful sphere of energy is focused in the palm of a warlock's hand. He casts it at the building. The Mystery Mansion erupts into white flame. Several agents too close to the building are incinerated in the flash of light. The warlock slumps against the side of the van, drained of his energy.

"Did it work?" an agent armed with an alien weapon says. The warlock stands and walks towards the blaze.

"Rest now, demon." he says. A shapeless shadow moves across the ground and begins silently devouring the government agents as the warlock watches the fire. As he turns around he finds, to his horror, that his allies have all vanished. A dark shape takes form behind him and rests a shadowy hand on the warlock's shoulder.

"You missed." Thamiezel says before devouring his prey. The dark warrior was not able to finish his search, but he had found enough information to aid him.

Several species once roamed the earth that could match the human race, either by technology or by sheer power. Yet they had retreated down into the depths of the world, scavenging on the brink of extinction. Their once great powers were destroyed, either by man or by simply withering away with time. Thamiezel knew of several of these beings, having been summoned by those with connections to the world above. Yet he did not know the depths to which they had fallen. Ancient machinations were discovered that had been built by the once great empire that had become the decrepit race known as goblins. They had descended from another world, yet now they are simply mangled and primitive, reduced to tribal warfare in caverns below the Earth. A pointless, scavenging species struggling to survive with what little land they had. Thamiezel begins the great work of bringing them back to their once glorious self.

Deep beneath the Earth, Thamiezel begins to recruit his forces. The mindless goblins scramble about their cave. A freshly killed deer is presented to the starving beings by their tribe's hunter. The group tears into the flesh with ravenous hunger, for it would be the only feast they would have in a long time. They chew and rip into the dead creature, devouring every scrap of meat.

"Pathetic." a deep voice bellows into the halls in the ancient language of the goblins. The creatures look around for the source of the force that insulted them.

"This is what your race has been reduced to. There was once a great empire. Glorious and supreme, spanning countless worlds. Now you are nothing. A pointless sub-species, grasping to life."

The goblin tribe's leader dares the dark voice to show itself. Thamiezel appears before the creatures. The leader of the tribe charges at the force that would dare challenge it. And the tribe watches in horror as their leader is captured and held in bondage with invisible strings. And then the strings pull tight, cutting their leader into chunks of meat. The starved tribe stares in desire to eat the meat of their fallen leader.

"Go on. Eat your fill. Soon you shall rise back to the surface. You shall ascend from your caverns and tunnels. And you shall be free." Thamiezel says. The creatures charge at the corpse of their old leader, eating their fill while gazing at their new master.

Thamiezel begins to summon other creatures to his banner as he helps the goblins rebuild.

The moon is in the center of the clear night sky. Stars twinkle overhead from worlds oblivious to what has begun on the small planet called Earth. Thamiezel approaches a graveyard. Many spirits lay dormant beneath their tombs. They are angry spirits; those of soldiers who died in agony and who have not been able to let go of their world and pass on. And in the presence of the new Dracula the spirits begin to rise from their graves. Thamiezel's hatred fuels the dark specters, giving them the power to affect the physical plane and the desire for revenge against the world that has abandoned them. His very presence has poisoned them. Thamiezel leaves the graveyard, allowing the ghouls to rampage through the surrounding cities. Thamiezel has done this to countless graves. He has raised dread spirits in numbers that have not yet been seen on the Earth. Many people believe that the end of the world is upon them. Apocalyptic cults have sprouted up to pray for gods, angels, and long-dead humans to intervene and destroy the force that has come for them. Others have come to worship the demons, believing that the human race is too sick and powerful to survive. Thamiezel has placed his old desires out of mind as he increases his strength by devouring souls. He has become great in power and hunger. Never resting, never sleeping. He works endlessly to sedate his thirst and raise his armies. Many of his lowly servants have begun to worship him. They believe he is an ancient god reincarnated to free them from their bonds of slavery to mankind.

The dark lord approaches another gravesite and begins raising up the dead. A lowly spirit looks at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"Don't you dare pity me." Thamiezel says to the spirit.

"Who are you?" it asks.

"I am Thamiezel."

"No… I think you are just lost, like I am." the spirit says. Thamiezel considers devouring the spirit before choosing to ignore the entity to continue his search for power.

The vampiric warlord has begun to draw greater forces to him. Werewolves, vampires, and other demons have begun to flock to his banner. Any that would oppose him are destroyed. Unlike most of the vampires, Thamiezel does not hide his true self. He does not delicately drink the blood of a single victim in the shadows. He massacres entire buildings in the daylight as his power grows, not fearing the wrath of any that walk the Earth. His power seems to be rising with no limit to his strength and he has begun to disrupt the balance of power on Earth. The human race has become afraid and dangerous, which threatens the far smaller numbers of vampires, werewolves, and other monsters.

Vampiric aristocrats, rich and older than many nations on the globe, have been summoned to a meeting to deal with the new Dracula. Many older ones worked against the one known as Vlad many centuries ago. The dark lord Vlad was brought down by an alliance of vampires working with human allies. They assume that Thamiezel will be the same; weak, arrogant, and foolish.

"We cannot ally with the humans now. Those cowards are different. They will think we are with him!"

"The humans know of our existence. If we do not try to aid them, then they will be certain that we are with Thamiezel Dracula. They will hunt us to extinction after they deal with this mad dog."

The old beings argue and bicker with each other, not aware of their enemy entering the room. Thamiezel claps his hands in amusement at the small, bickering creatures.

"Who enters our chambers?"

"Thamiezel. I am here to accept your surrender." the vampiric king says. Some vampires prepare to battle the demon. Others back away, preparing to flee. The greatest vampires snicker to themselves, believing they are superior to the mad vampire.

Yet Thamiezel is not arrogant enough to test his limits by battling the greatest vampires at the same time. A great tunnel opens under the ground, dragging the meeting chambers down into the chasms of the planet. The vampires look around and prepare for battle, only to find themselves surrounded by a goblin horde. The creatures are armed with the weapons most dangerous to the vampiric race. Powerful magic and old relics are handled by Thamiezel's forces, and the dark king floats down into the chamber. Dread spirits and werewolves appear above the open hole in the Earth, preventing any vampires from fleeing.

"What have you done?!" one of the ancient creatures asks.

"I haven't done anything. These fellows, on the other hand." Thamiezel says, pointing at his loyal minions.

"You dare use those filthy human relics against us?"

"Has it been so long that you've forgotten that you were once human yourself?" Thamiezel asks. He silences the opposing voice.

"And yes, I dare. I handed them over to my army because I had no need for them." Thamiezel says.

"They will betray you!"

"That is where you are wrong. Because unlike you, I have given them a new purpose. I have given them prosperity and power. Loyalty is underrated by you fools." he says in an angered voice.

"So, I must ask again. Do you surrender?" Thamiezel asks. Many vampires bow, trying to stave off their own destruction. Others allow their arrogance to blind them. They charge at Thamiezel, only to be destroyed by his assembled forces. Others are reluctant to serve the mad Dracula. Thamiezel sees their hesitance and kills them anyways, devouring their ancient power and adding it to his own. The rule of the vampires is broken. The lesser beings in service to the old vampires soon turn to ally with the new king. Thamiezel is nearly the master of all things that dwell in the night.

He has grown strong and fearsome. He is unmatched by any that walk the planet. Yet his hunger turns away from power. He turns his gaze towards the Earth. He looks upon the world that he once saved and feels hatred in his heart. He desires vengeance upon the world; to punish the planet that stole everything from him. He wants to watch the lowly creatures beg for mercy and he wants to see their agonized faces when he destroys them all.

But Humanity would not go down without a fight. With the secrets of the supernatural exposed, the human race has begun to train for battle. They have begun to fight back against the otherworldly incursion. Soldiers have been trained for war against the supernatural much as they would any enemy. Old hostile nations have begun to combine their forces to slay the demon hordes and send the dark spirits back to their graves. The far greater numbers of the human race threaten to destroy Thamiezel's forces.

But Thamiezel has prepared for their assault. He commands his tunnel working goblins, awakened to their ancestry of industrious glory, down into the depths of the Earth. The creatures tunnel underneath the continent, establishing great networks of caverns beneath the world. They begin to dig up through the tunnels. The nations are hopeless as Thamiezel's host drills up into the military bases and begin to massacre the workers there. Yet their main goal is not the death of the lowly humans. The goblins and subterranean demons spread out through the military strongholds, taking control of humanity's deadliest arsenal. Thamiezel hunts down the keys needed to begin the end of the world. He finds a simple man with a suitcase handcuffed to his wrist staying close to the president. Thamiezel becomes a shadow and follows the two. As the president is escorted down the highway, Thamiezel reveals himself to them.

"Keep driving." the dark king orders. He is strong now. His voice is enough to force the driver's mind to break and obey the command. Thamiezel grins as he looks upon the humans.

"I am here for you to surrender to my new kingdom."

"What… what do you mean?" the president asks.

"You and your nation will accept my supreme rule. And you will obey me forever." he says with a dark smirk. But the stubborn humans believe that they are winning the war.

"We will not surrender to the likes of you. You and all your kind will be destroyed." the president says.

"My kind? I have no kind. Because I have no equal on this world. This is your last chance. Surrender. Lay down your weapons and accept me." he says.

"Either kill me or leave. We will never bow to you." the president says sternly.

Thamiezel smiles sadistically. He had hoped that the human race would not surrender. Thamiezel morphs into a shadow, seeming to disappear. But he remains as an invisible force and seeps through the suitcase for the launch codes in order to use humanity's nuclear arsenal against itself. Thamiezel finds the information he needs. He has spoken with the leaders of Mexico and Canada. They had all said the same thing, believing that the humans were superior to the monsters. Thamiezel's dark form scatters and goes to speak with his host. He gives them the codes and the areas to fire upon.

"My lord. This will kill billions!" a lowly beast says. Thamiezel grabs the creature by the neck and chokes it.

"Either they die by your hand, or you and them die by mine."

The dark host prepares to end the human presence in the western hemisphere. Thousands of missiles launch into the air and take aim. They fly towards the greatest cities on the continent. The greatest weapon of the human race becomes its undoing as the cities are vaporized in flashes of light. Thamiezel watches in pleasure at the nuclear storms.

"You took everything from me. Now I shall take everything from you." Thamiezel whispers to his planet. As the human race scatters and flees the western hemisphere, Thamiezel brings his armies to the surface. The dark creatures of the Earth were now the prime forms of life on the western side of the world.

Thamiezel has taken the land that was once called Oregon. Many of the great, lush forests still stand, untouched by human hand or the shadow of Thamiezel. But Thamiezel focuses back on those forests. They are a place where many supernatural beings have come to live. And he feels anger as he watches the fairies, minotaurs, and simple forest creatures. Thamiezel grows envious of their peaceful, oblivious nature. He sends his legions to hunt them. The extermination of the supernatural that is too weak to serve his will begins after humanity has been driven away. Thamiezel takes sick pleasure in battling the minotaurs of the land. He toys with the greatest of their kind, not using the full extent of his power until he is ready. The great minotaur believes it is on the verge of victory and prepares to crush the dark king. But Thamiezel freezes the great beast in its tracks. He stands up and reforms his body. Thamiezel forces the proud creature to bow down.

"Will you serve?" Thamiezel asks. The mad beast attempts to fight his bonds, so Thamiezel morphs into a cloud of blood and enters the minotaur's throat. The vampire slowly suffocates his prey in front of its' tribe. Thamiezel then turns his gaze on the rest of the proud species. He slaughters them one by one, ending their presence on his planet. Next Thamiezel turns his blackened heart's desire for vengeance upon a species that serves no threat.

He finds the Fairies, beings that thrive on imagination and dreams. And because of their connection to the minds and dreams of others, the very presence of Thamiezel sends a dark sickness into their mind and body. He gazes into the eyes of one of the creatures. It falls to the ground, flailing about in agony before dying. Thamiezel turns his eye to another fairy. He gazes into its heart and pierces its mind, causing it to wither and die.

Thamiezel's servants watch in fear and confusion as their master wastes his existence torturing the harmless beings until, one after the other, they have all died.

Thamiezel watches as the great forests are cut down for use by the goblins. He stares in pleasure as the beings of the forest are hunted for sport or for food. The once serene beauty of the woods has died at the whims of the mad king. And upon the remains of the city of Gravity Falls he makes his home. His goblin horde begins excavating deep into the earth, bringing up precious materials. They begin the construction of a great fortress, protected with dread spells and fortified with the dark blood of its king. The construction lasts through many generations of the goblins.

Yet far off to the east, a lone human child watches in horror at all that has occurred. The humans are desperate. They need one of their own to defy the dark magic and send Thamiezel to his grave. The human child offers himself to become the test for humanity's greatest weapon. Humanity combines science and magic to give the child what he needs to destroy his enemy. He is subjected to strange injections that have never been tested on humans before. His transformation is painful. He screams long into the night at the worst of the experiments, yet he does not let that pain destroy his mind. He survives through the pain and suffering as his body transforms into a being similar to the vampire and becomes stronger than any human before. He trains his body to run faster and further than any human should be capable of. As he grows into a young man he has spiritual markings carved into his skin, giving him protection against the dark spells and vile powers from the monsters on the other side of the world. As he trains, the human forces have begun to amass an army to challenge their enemy. They retrieve men and woman from all parts of the continent. Able bodied soldiers are trained in the most punishing and sanity testing conditions to prepare them for their assault on the dark fortress beyond the sea. The human race has reverted into insanity and superstition. They hunt people that are different to the norm. They exterminate those they believe to be in alliance with Thamiezel. And in twisted irony, when the people are hunted to the brink of death and lost without hope, Thamiezel approaches them. He offers them a place amongst his realm. Many come to serve his side, becoming spies and saboteurs for the vampiric lord.

Yet the human race marches through its own madness to build an army to assault the Thamiezel. Their greatest weapon, trained from his young age, is given powerful armor infused with magic to withstand any attack. The army assembles on the eastern shores of Asia and begins its journey across the sea.

The armies of mankind land on the beaches to the south, where they intend to move north and attack the vampire's fortress from below. They are met with a great army of demonic beings and dread spirits, goaded into daylight by the will of their master. The human race unleashes a barrage of hellfire upon the demonic horde. The forces of Thamiezel counter them with great machines built deep in the caverns of the Earth. The two armies clash along the coastline. Humanity's warrior charges first into battle, unharmed by the unholy magic and powerful creatures that have risen up. He battles countless monsters without tiring. He has been perfected. Dragons attempt to destroy him with their great fires, yet he simply charges through the blaze and approaches the dragon before killing the beast. He cuts down vampires, werewolves, and countless demons as the human army forces itself onto the coastline, smashing back against the demonic armies to take back its land.

The fighting goes on long into the night and far into the next day. Eventually, through great casualties, the humans have seized the coastline. They begin the preparations for moving upward until they assault the heart of the evil. Scattered fighting occurs throughout the next week as Thamiezel's forces pull back. Yet as the army of the human host assembles fully on the land, Thamiezel has descended from his throne. Several human lookouts at the northern front spot a tall, thin man in crimson, segmented armor with jagged edges protruding from the shoulders. His armor moves like a dark snake as he approaches the human host.

"Who are you?" the human forces demand.

"I am here to surrender." Thamiezel says as he lifts his hands up.

"What?"

"I am who you have come to fight. Send forth your greatest warrior. If he can best me, then I surrender. If not, then you leave."

The humans watch in confusion as the man approaches. Yet as he comes closer, they see his burning red eyes and his deathly pale skin. They sound the alarm; the human army assembles its forces. The soldiers rearm themselves with various weapons and as the panic slowly moves through the entire human host, Thamiezel watches in boredom. He yawns as he waits for the humans to return. It is night by the time the human race comes barreling through the frontlines to battle the demon. He stands, smiling in amusement, as the large tanks and battle-hardened soldiers come against him.

"Please, please. This is entirely unnecessary." Thamiezel says in a humble voice as humanity's greatest soldier approaches him. The vampire cannot tell if it is a man or woman. The great warrior is clad in silver armor, armed with several swords, a spear, and a gun. Thamiezel looks up at his opponent, who towers above the demon.

"You drove my family into death. You desecrated our world with your evil. Now you will die." the human says.

"Have you come to play?" Thamiezel asks in delighted anticipation. He receives an armored fist to his face and is sent hurtling through the air. He falls into the dirt as his opponent charges forward. Thamiezel dodges out of the way and transforms into a great wolf. He lashes mindlessly at his opponent. Humanity's soldier weaves and ducks under the thrashing claws with ease.

The soldier unsheathes one of his blades. He attacks the great wolf with the sword and severs Thamiezel's arm. The transformed beast lunges with his other claw. The golden warrior forces his blade forward, which slices Thamiezel's arm in two. The wolf snarls in pain as it transforms into a great vampiric bat. He flies far into the air before returning, plunging towards his opponent. He flies over the human army and sends many of them hurtling through the air. The silver warrior stands motionless, unaffected by the powerful winds. The vampire returns to try and attack again, yet the warrior takes aim and fires a powerful explosive weapon. Thamiezel dodges out of the way, yet the powerful burst damages his left wing. He tumbles towards the ground and smashes into the human host, killing many under his weight. He reforms into a dark angel made of blood with piercing, white eyes. He gazes at his opponent, attempting to penetrate the warrior's mind. Yet the warrior does not give the demon any time to take hold as he charges forward. Thamiezel flies about, attempting to avoid humanity's weapon while attacking from afar. The vampire sends blades of blood, dark tendrils, and clouds of suffocating mist. Yet none are able to harm the warrior. The soldier slices back the blood, carving and cleaving at the vampire until he returns to his human form, weakened. He has a hundred cuts over his body. His arms are broken and missing chunks of flesh and bone. His legs are mangled and wrecked as he stands and limps towards his opponent. Corrosive blood oozes out of his wounds and falls to the ground as he continues his approach to the holy warrior. Thamiezel looks up at the armored human and smiles.

"That was fun." he whispers. The vampire's opponent does not let those words discourage him. He takes his blade and pierces the vampire's heart. Thamiezel falls to the ground, defeated. The watching army begins whispering amongst themselves. They begin to sigh in relief as the fallen devil lies dead before them. The warrior stands proud over the remains of his enemy, who still lies smiling with dead, sunken eyes. Humanity's forces begin moving up to the remains of their enemy. They look down at the broken form, which stares up into the sky, still grinning.

"Perhaps he wanted to die." another soldier says.

"It seems so." humanity's champion replies.

"BOO!" Thamiezel screams, sending his great opponent flailing about and falling to the ground like a scared child. The soldiers stare in horror as the dark king stands back up.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face." Thamiezel says, giggling to himself as his opponent stands back up.

"You will die!" the soldier yells. He charges at Thamiezel. As the vampiric lord watches with an amused smirk, the soldier freezes in his steps. He rises up into the air, struggling in vain against his invisible bonds as Thamiezel watches motionless. The soldiers stare in horror as their greatest weapon is twisted and broken within his armor. The gauntlets twist around, the fingered gloves bend and snap about, and the waist and legs spiral backwards. The once great warrior screams in agony. The silver armor becomes stained red as blood drips through the segments in the armor. Thamiezel ends his enemy's suffering and snaps his neck.

"And for my next trick, I'm going to make this body disappear." Thamiezel says. He explodes the broken, mangled body into red mist, which then flows down into the vampire.

"Now then, as per our agreement, you all get off my continent." Thamiezel says. The enemy soldiers stare in horror and confusion.

"Well, go on!" Thamiezel says, attempting to shoo the forces away like they are nothing more than an irritating neighbor at his door. The army fires on the mad king, losing all sense of strategy or organization. Thamiezel transforms into countless insects, spiders, and ravenous birds. The vampiric force flies towards the army, slaughtering thousands of humanity's host.

Demonic hordes wait to the south and to the east, anticipating their master's assault. The dark forces launch a surprise assault on the humans, trapping them. The demons work with their master to drive the human forces back into the sea in a grueling battle that lasts several days. The entire coastline becomes covered in fire and bodies. The countless corpses of the humans and demons are gathered into a mountainous pyre. The bodies are set aflame, and the retreating humans can see the cloud of smoke as they return to their home, a monument to their utter failure. The human forces make vows of vengeance and pointless oaths to return. Yet it will be many years until the human race summons another army to defy its oppressor.

Thamiezel returns to his throne as his army spreads out, returning to their dwellings. He sits, watching in blind hate at his world. Dread spirits surround his tower, brought out from their slumber to sour the world with their presence. For his powerful victory against the humans, the goblin forces build a crown of iron for their king. Two jagged horns jut out from the front and shining, white gems are adorned on the crown. Ancient words of victory are carved into the great piece, describing the deeds of Thamiezel and naming him the master of the Earth. Yet Thamiezel grows numb to his rage as the years continue to pass. He waits for the human race to return for war in hopes that they will rekindle his hunger and rage. As he sits upon his throne, waiting and eager for war, an old spirit passes by the tower and looks to the throne of the king.

"It's you again." the spirit says.

"Me? I do not remember meeting you before." Thamiezel says.

"We met once before. I was lost then. I still am. I think you are too."

"I am not lost. I am exactly where I desire." Thamiezel says with thunder in his voice.

"You say you are, but you do not look it. I cannot find my way." the spirit says. Thamiezel shudders with pain.

"What is your name?" Thamiezel asks.

"I… I think I was once called Vlad… I was a king, once."

Thamiezel moves up from his throne, interested now in his apparent predecessor.

"I… I feel a darkness in my heart." the spirit says.

"You don't have a heart anymore." Thamiezel says.

"No… no I do not. But I feel it." he says.

"Tell me, do you know how you died?"

"I think… I think it was in London… no, no wait… it was… yes, it was Wallachia."

"It was both." Thamiezel says.

"Tell me, why does your heart burn?" the spirit asks

"Because I lost the one thing I cared about."

"What was it?... I… I lost something too. It was… I was a great king… but my throne was stolen from me. My people… they threw me out."

"So you threw them out, along with your humanity."

"What have you lost?"

"Someone I loved, once. But she is beyond me… for now." Thamiezel says, sinking back into his throne. The spirit of the old Dracula continues its pointless wandering as its successor sinks further into madness. Thamiezel continues to wait for the human race to again assault him. He assembles the humans loyal to him and has them come over to his kingdom. The humans under the command of Thamiezel mingle with the goblins and other creatures. Some humans find love and kinship with their new peers. The two cultures create hybrids as the humans lose all ties to their former life. Yet the rest of the human race has not forgiven Thamiezel for his tainting of their world, nor for the countless deaths that have occurred under his reign. They assemble a host greater than any that has ever walked the Earth. The humans are driven by the same mindless hatred that has consumed their enemy's mind.

One billion humans have united against their enemy, each one armed with the most powerful weapons the human race has developed. The humans launch an assault, attacking the western hemisphere from the east. They no longer desire strategy or to end the war early. They want to punish the dark legions. The human forces land far away from the dark tower and begin their relentless assault on Thamiezel's kingdom. They force the fell beings back across the globe, slaughtering without mercy or reason. The humans that had come to join with Thamiezel are butchered before the wrath of their overseas relatives. Yet the powerful king sits upon his throne, emptied of his anger. He watches as his armies are massacred before the human host until the soldiers of mankind have come upon the plains of what was once Idaho and Wyoming.

Five hundred million march upon the fortress of Thamiezel. Another hundred million reinforcements approach from the western sea with the largest naval fleet ever assembled.

Millions upon millions of demons and fell spirits once dwelled upon the western hemisphere, yet they have now retreated back to their dark caverns or to the fortress of Thamiezel and wait for their extinction. Yet Thamiezel does not care for any of them as he sits on his throne. One of the lowly goblins runs to the throne of his ruler and falls to his knees, pleading for aid.

"Please, destroy them! I beg you!" the beast says. His ruler glares down with an angered gaze, causing the demon to cower and flee. Thamiezel steps off his throne and walks to the balcony at the end, looking out at the world. He has lived so long now. Years have blurred together in a sea of meaninglessness. But he decides to indulge his servants' desires to continue their existence. He looks out upon the land, where the forces of humanity wait upon the dead landscape to the east and come forth on hundreds of thousands of ships to the west. The dark king flips a coin to decide which army he will destroy first.

"Heads." he says, much to the confusion of his followers. Their deranged king looks out the west, seeing the armada coming against him.

Far below, the war ready humans have nearly landed at the beach.

"We're almost done. We will soon have victory." an officer says. A great boom shakes the ships like the sound of thunder in the distance. They look up at the great tower and see a cloud of crimson smoke that engulfs the sky, blocking out the sun. The great cloud comes down, barreling towards the army of mankind. The soldiers scream in terror as the cloud engulfs their entire fleet. The soldiers are dragged upwards before being impaled and ripped to pieces. Others receive cuts from seemingly thousands of swords as their bodies are torn to shreds. Many more are suffocated as the blood pours down their throats and fills their lungs. The ships of the fleet begin exploding and steering into each other, sending millions of men down to the depths of the ocean. Hundreds of miles away, the human soldiers upon the plains listen in horror as their naval comrades scream in agony before going silent. The last of humanity's strength gathers for one desperate final assault.

Far above the gathering army, Thamiezel has returned to his throne. He looks out upon the invasion from the east. He focuses his dark power on a small point. He creates a single sliver of blood, appearing as a pin needle. He commands this power downwards, sending it towards the army. The small blade pierces the ground, creating a small hole that only several soldiers had seen. They move over to look at the strange hole. But they begin to run away in panic as the hole begins widening. The tiny hole in the ground begins growing as the earth falls beneath. Miles upon miles of land fall down into the fires of the planet's core and a cloud of ash explodes from the wound in the Earth. The entire continent quakes and vibrates with the cataclysmic explosion. The dormant caldera beneath the continent has been awakened. Thamiezel watches in tired boredom as clouds of ash bellow forth from the hole in the planet's crust, ready to envelop the world in shadow.

"Looks like I 'quacked' the crust!" Thamiezel shouts with a light giggle. His servants watch in confusion and terror as their insane king laughs to himself. His dark laughter dies down and he looks back to the rising inferno.

"Beautiful." Thamiezel whispers.

The days turn to months. The months turn to years. The years into decades. The decades into centuries. The vampiric devil known to the cosmos as Thamiezel Dracula has become the supreme ruler of Earth. Far greater than any vampire that has stood upon the grounds of the once green planet before. A monster that towers above the likes of Vlad, his predecessor.

The cloud of ash has given power and fuel to the armies of Thamiezel. The dark host has decided it has had enough of the human threat. They have driven the human race to the edges of the globe. The human race hides below the surface in fear of extinction. Thamiezel no longer leaves his throne and instead gives commands to his great dragons, who relay the orders to Thamiezel's host. He has grown sick of his dark games. He feels a gap in his heart. A pain he had attempted to bury first with knowledge, then sheer power, and then blind vengeance. But the hole remains after all these years. Thamiezel sighs on his throne as another battle begins on his planet far out to the east.

He stumbles off the throne, tossing his crown to the floor.

"My master?" a lowly creature says.

"Take it. I don't need it." Thamiezel replies. The goblin runs over to the crown built by its ancestors and begins stripping the precious metals before scurrying away. Thamiezel moves far down below to a court of lesser beings in his service. The sounds of vice and chaos die down in the presence of the king.

"Leave." he commands. The lesser beings flee from the room in fear of their irrational ruler.

When he is certain he is alone, Thamiezel begins his labor. He uses his jagged nails to begin carving into the ash covered stone. He delicately runs his nails through the floor, up onto the walls, and then towards the ceiling. He chews into his wrist and weaves his dark blood into the carvings, speaking incantations to give life to his strange work.

A great scene displays before him. Two figures made of fire wander the world, chained together by a small thread of flame. The figures of light dance and move together in love. They battle strange creatures and angered spirits. The figures of fire are joined with several travelers on their path before they encounter a strange being. The fire takes on the form of a great pyramid that hovers above the Earth as it begins to take control. Yet the twin flames stand with their companions around the great pyramid. The fire from the pyramid begins being separated, ripped apart through the powers of the others. The powers of the pyramid fade into portals as the pyramid withers and fades. Yet the burning pyramid sends forth a shard of energy towards one of the figures of flame. One of the twin flames attempts to push its other away from the blade, but is forced back so it isn't harmed itself. The twin fire sacrifices everything to save its world.

Thamiezel continues the story, showing the companion spirits leaving, one by one, until only the first two remain. Yet the thread that chained them together is no longer there. The two flames stay together, until one is surrounded by others. New fires, lit like candles, arise from the other flames. The figure that saved the world kneels before its other, pleading and begging as its twin rises up with its family, leaving the other alone.

Thamiezel clasps his hands together, sending the fire into the carvings in the wall. The flames settle into shadow, leaving no sign of what they depict. Thamiezel returns to his throne, sinking back in as he watches the hell he has created.

"Why does the pain never stop." he mutters to himself. Thamiezel remains motionless on his black throne. Years pass by; the creatures in service to the dark lord watch as their master slowly succumbs to his emptiness. His servants try and stir him from his madness, but he ignores them silently. Yet the shadow of the Earth's king continues to grow as a great shade over the cosmos. The goblin armies have become the supreme force on the Earth. They ignore their master in favor of spreading throughout the cosmos.

Other worlds have begun to take notice. Creatures and travelers from other planets and planes of existence see the threat of the dark king. They give him many names as they begin to unite against him. The Butcher, The Instigator, He Who Rouses the Dead, Lord of Gaia Marred. A coalition of powers soon rallies against Thamiezel's world. Humanity rises with its new allies to assault the throne of the dark god. Thamiezel watches in boredom as his army martials before an invasion of ethereal ships and one million humans armed with crude weapons. He sighs in irritation as several puppets dance before his throne suspended on hooks. He thinks to his past and his old family. Long ago he was promised to enter the realm beyond, as a soldier for an ancient army. Yet he has grown tired of waiting.

"_If I cannot enter that realm, then I shall bring her here._" Thamiezel thinks. He has long ago lost interest in caring for his sister's family. He simply desires her presence, even if he must tear her away from Paradise.

"I grow bored, Dracul." Thamiezel says, summoning his ancient master.

"You summoned me… out of boredom?" the great beast says.

"You told me the destruction of the gods would be soon. I'm starting to think we operate on different measures of time here. Which, in hindsight, I should have known since you're billions of years old. Tell me, in Earth numbers, how much longer? Heaven and Hell still build their forces while our order remains in the shadows. Tell me, when will I be able to enter the domain of the dead?" Thamiezel says with his voice rising slightly in anger. Dracul effortlessly casts his rebellious warrior off the throne, forcing Thamiezel to bow like a dog.

"You question my authority?" Dracul says.

"Just a little." Thamiezel says with a pained laugh as he is held in place.

"Your power is absolute. Your world has burned. Your vengeance is sedated."

"Yes. But I need something more." the vampire says.

"What is it you desire?"

"One of Paradise's number. I have played this game of kings and death for you, disrupting the flow of spirits to Heaven and Hell. But there is someone in Paradise that I desire… someone who I have lost. I shall serve you without question, so long as she is by my side." Thamiezel mutters through a pained voice.

"Paradise? You believe one from their realm will serve with you?" the elder entity asks in disbelief.

"Serve? Perhaps not. Perhaps she shall remain my prisoner forever. Maybe she will join with the human race. She will become my enemy and we shall dance in a battle of fury and thunder for eternity. But so long as I have her again, I do not care what she does next."

"Of whom do you speak?"

"Mabel Pines was what she was once named. My… my sister… Find her for me. I beg you." Thamiezel says as his voice tremors with sorrow. His great master contemplates the request. Entering Paradise, even for such a small task, could reveal the Order before it is ready. Heaven and Hell must be the ones to battle themselves first. Yet Thamiezel has proven to be a great servant. Few have risen to his status and might. To retain the loyalty of his soldier, the Lord of the Order of the Dragon decides to infiltrate Paradise.

"I shall call one to enter that world. Your sister shall be returned to you." Dracul states. Thamiezel runs over and begins kissing the feet of his master like a happy dog. The King of the Order feels an air of confusion overtake him. None of his servants were ever as mad as this. The vampiric god vanishes from the physical universe, ready to indulge his servant's whim.

An infinite distance away, Mabel watches her family from Paradise. The fields of grass stretch on far past the horizon, the sky is bright yet sunless, and her family is playing in the fields, happy to be with each other. Her husband watches and he laughs with his son and grandson. High above the ever white sky dwell the glorious angels; strange, great, and gigantic beings of heavenly light. And at the top sits their creator. Everything should be perfect, but the uneasy feeling that it isn't burns in her heart. She feels something is missing. Something more important than all of Paradise's offerings.

"Mabel." her husband says while leaning in to give her a sweet, sensual kiss. Yet Mabel has not enjoyed his kisses for a very long time.

"Oh, Greg." Mabel responds in confusion. Her parents walk past and wave. Mabel tries to remember what has happened, but the prospect of her memories sends a sharp pain through her chest.

"Why, my child, do you dwell on the past?" a great being of light asks.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important."

"And it hurts."

"Yes." Mabel says, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Then let us forget." the voice says. Mabel feels the pain vanish and she lets out a relieved sigh. But this has happened before. She would feel the pain, and then she would forget. But the pain has begun to return faster with the passing of time. She feels as if someone she knows is suffering, yet she doesn't know who.

Mabel walks away in a false bliss, ignorant of the pain from her past. She wanders through the fields, moving past other spirits and creatures of bright, beaming beauty. But the nagging in her heart returns. She comes to the edge of infinity and looks out upon the physical universe, trying to find the source of her memories. She looks towards her home, which she had left so many years ago. And as she looks, she begins to feel afraid. A great shadow has engulfed her world, suffocating it and removing the light of the sun. She looks in horror at what has become of Earth as an angel comes over.

"We have to do something!" Mabel says.

"We shall in time. For now, you must rest. Rest, and forget."

Mabel feels her worry fade. She no longer remembers what she was speaking of, nor does she remember why she was afraid. Mabel returns to her home in the endless bliss. Yet something is different. A strange, fair creature looks upon the family. Then it turns to her and gazes with hollow, white eyes. It seems to be a heavenly spirit. It glows with the brightness and beauty of the angels. Yet she feels an uneasy feeling overcome her. The bright entity walks up and places its hand on her cheek, rubbing affectionately.

"Mabel, my child." the creature says.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"You may call me the Star of Morning. Do you desire the truth? Why your memories bring pain?"

Mabel hesitates. This was not an ordinary angel. And yet she realizes that something is wrong with this utopia.

She looks around. Everything seems too perfect. Her family smiles and laughs at nothing; they are amused by a small, pointless eternity in this strange realm. She lives amongst countless human spirits, but they all behave the same. They are happy with their ignorance. She looks upon the fields. The grass is withered and stepped upon. The homes of humanity are grey and shapeless. She looks up, and nearly screams in horror as she sees the angels true form; Grotesque entities of unknowable origins. They are covered in eyes and glowing liquid flows through their exposed veins. They seem to be made of organs and severed skin. She looks down, averting her gaze from the monsters above.

"Yes." Mabel whispers. The strange creature and her vanish, passing by worlds and stars before they come to a stop above the Earth.

"Who are you?" Mabel asks. The creature sheds its false exterior. There are markings of blinding light patterned on its angelic body, releasing waves of flame across the surface of the creature. And there are patterns of shadow that weave and curve around the being's skin in a mirror of the light's pattern. The fire from the light moves across the beings skin, only to be devoured by his darkness.

"I am an angel of light and shadow. I am the mightiest above all. I am the Dragon of Revelations."

Mabel attempts to move away from the spirit, but the great being has her chained to this world.

"Did you do this?!" Mabel asks while looking at the shadowed globe she used to call home.

"No, I have not. I have no interest in the affairs of this little world. Yet someone does. Someone who I have not seen in a very long time. Why he would desire a lowly human is beyond me." the fallen angel says.

Before Mabel can respond, the entity takes her elsewhere. Mabel hovers above a dying landscape. Fire and ash cover the sky, and winged beasts and dragons fly above the world. Nearly extinct species that now number in the millions, all under the service of a king of chaos and death. She looks down as a great chasm spews fire out onto the land. Thunder and hail rain down upon the world below.

"Where am I?!" Mabel shouts. But the angel has vanished. Mabel begins to feel cold. She feels the solid, iron ground beneath her feet, and she realizes she is nude. She attempts to cover her body in shame. She hears dark snickering and mad laughter. She looks towards a group of demons as they begin to surround her, ready to take pleasure in violating the human.

"If you worthless sub-creatures lay a hand on her, I shall make you suffer for eternity." a fell voice bellows into the dark halls, echoing from every corner. All of the demons flee, except one. An old, hunched over monster tries to challenge the source of the voice.

"You have no more power. You are nothing!" the creature yells. For his defiance, a cloud of crimson mist shoots forth and envelops the demon. Mabel cowers in fear as her attacker's screams pierce the air. The screams turn into mindless gurgling as the being's lungs fill with his own blood and chunks of flesh, and then it is silenced. Mabel looks up and finds a dark figure, tall and clad in crimson armor, standing before her. His skin is sickly pale and his burning red eyes pierce into her mind's eye. She looks away in horror.

"Am… am I in Hell?" Mabel says.

"No… don't you recognize this place?" the figure says in a cold, hoarse voice. She looks out upon the dying land as the figure approaches her, sliding his hands sensually down her waist. He places his head on her shoulders and looks out amongst his kingdom

"There. Right there. Wyoming and Idaho." Thamiezel says while pointing to the gigantic pit spewing fire and ash into the sky.

"Sadly, I had to detonate Yellowstone. I guess you could say it had a premature ejaculation!" the figure says, laughing in dark amusement. He turns Mabel's head to the right, pointing far out at the sea.

"There, California. Sunk beneath the waves." he says while pointing to the ocean. Mabel bursts into tears, sobbing in horror and sadness at the destruction of her beloved world.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" she shouts through tears. She feels a hand, delicate and caring, brush her hair aside and wipe away her tears.

"Please don't cry. I could never bear to see you cry, Mabel." the creature says. She falls to her knees, sobbing at the fate of her world. Her vile protector sits down next to her and pulls her into his grasp. She feels her skin becoming warm as heat emanates from the beast. He places his pale, cracked hand over her heart, keeping her to him. He shutters in pained relief at the touch of her skin and the sound of her heart beating. He rests his head on her shoulder, enjoying the delicate touch of her skin. She wants to push his hand away, but she doesn't. His touch is not that of a monster violating his prey, but of a being that simply desires to feel the presence of another.

"What are you?" she asks with a wavering voice.

"Most know me by Thamiezel. I look after the place while the master is away." he says, laughing with a voice on the edge of tears. Mabel doesn't respond. She does not know that name, nor does she recognize who he is.

"Mabel… don't you remember me?" the creature asks, unveiling the mask of pride and evil.

Mabel remains silent as she thinks about the entity; the insane creature speaks like she should know him, but she has never met anyone as vile as this. She feels the creature becoming hotter, almost burning to the touch. The dark tower begins to tremble and quake. Lesser demons fly from the mountainous fortress in fear. Mabel backs out of the devil's grasp and flees to the corner. The whole world seems to quiver before the rage of its ruler. Mabel cowers in fear, believing that the end is upon her. But the trembling comes to a stop. The room goes silent, save for the distant thunder and howls of dragons.

Mabel looks back towards her capturer. He huddles against a black pillar, burying his face within his arms, and Mabel can hear his voice. The proud and arrogant demon that destroyed her world sobs weakly to himself. Mabel cowers from Thamiezel as the old king cries in pain. She tries to keep away from him as he sits in tears, alone. But she can't; despite everything she has seen Mabel cannot stand to hear his sobs of sorrow any longer. Mabel stands up and walks towards him. She approaches slowly and hesitantly, yet her desire to help the sad entity overtakes her fear. She walks over and sits next to him, wrapping him in her arms as he weeps in pain. She feels his heat fade. He becomes chilled to the bone as he shakes with sadness, believing that all he has done was for nothing. It is many minutes before the tears stop flowing and Thamiezel stops shaking. He moves his head up and looks at her as tears of blood stain his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he says with an agonized shutter in his voice.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It does not matter now." he says while turning away. She looks closer at him; his face, lacking the evil and malice from earlier, reminds her of someone. Someone she once knew. Someone she loved dearly. She looks into his bright red eyes as she places a cold hand on his face.

"I am so sorry, Mabel." he says.

"Who are you?"

"I… am simply the ruler here."

"It's so cold." she says. The creature takes her back into his grasp. His body's warmth returns, and he lets it pass through to Mabel.

"What have you done?" she asks.

"I did what I had to do. And I did what I wanted to do."

"Don't you care about anyone?"

"I used to… It's been so long."

"…Where was I?"

"Paradise is what they call themselves. That is what they would have their slaves believe. Paradise and Inferno. They are both monsters. The terrifying truth of our universe."

Mabel does not respond to the demon Thamiezel. She sits silently with her strange companion as she stares at the room. The halls are all blackened with ash, covering any sort of color that might have once existed. Carvings are engraved upon the floor that move up the walls and rejoin on the ceiling.

"What are those?" Mabel asks.

"They… they are markings. It's a story." he says.

"What story?" Mabel asks. Goaded by her words, Thamiezel reaches a hand to his mouth. He bites in and moves his hand to the wall, allowing the blood to stain the markings. The blood turns into fire as it moves up the wall, lighting up the carvings so that they appear as splendid pictures. The pictures move into the center of the room as they begin to tell the story before Mabel and Thamiezel.

"They tell the tale of two warriors. Two inseparable beings, joined together by blood and by love. Heroes who defied an ancient being. But they were separated by fate. One went above into the world beyond." he says while pointing to the carvings on the ceiling.

Mabel sees that they resemble the shape of an angel surrounded by its friends and family.

"The other was chained to the world below." he says while looking at the carvings on the floor. The floor's figure is that of a lonely creature surrounded by creatures. The creatures serve it, yet always look away, leaving the entity alone. She never heard the tale before. Yet at the same time, she knew it all too well. She remembers the love she felt; there was someone other than her husband that she loved with a great passion that had never blossomed. Someone she loved more than all of the false paradise's offerings.

"Why… why do I love you?" Mabel says in confusion.

"You… you love me?" Thamiezel asks.

"Those two were us. Weren't they?"

The creature doesn't respond. But she feels a pained shudder from his body. Mabel turns around to look at him, broken and fragile. This ancient monster looks at her with sunken eyes. She knows that face, and she loved him. She feels desire overcome her senses. Mabel moves in close and begins kissing the beast. He places a hand on her bare shoulder as his other hand slides up her back, holding her delicately to him. She does not think about the hellish evil outside. She does not focus on the world beyond. Here, she is only with him, the person she had forgotten as they kiss together. Mabel breaks off the kiss and looks at her lover. Thamiezel gazes her in the eyes.

"Mabel?" he mutters with a trembling lip.

"I'm here." she says. Her lover begins kissing her, and she gladly falls into his embrace. Their kissing becomes more and more heated. She feels a desire long since buried rise to the surface. Her lover takes her to the floor, gazing at her from above. He gives her a tender smile filled with joy and love, completely different than the anger and insanity that she saw before. As he kisses her his armor melts away, revealing the pale, naked man before her. Two great wings emerge from his back, giving him the appearance of a dark angel. He wraps his arms around Mabel and lifts her up into an embrace as they kiss heatedly. Thamiezel moves down her neck and her breasts, showering her body with love and affection.

"I love you Mabel. I love you." Thamiezel says with a pained voice as his anger and sorrow release in the presence of his lover. He delicately moves Mabel back to the floor. He positions himself and looks to Mabel for her answer. She's become light and hot with desire. She has not felt this pleasure and happiness before; she cannot speak, only nod in approval. She feels Thamiezel's penis penetrate her; her insides feel hot as Thamiezel thrusts back and forth. He enfolds her within his black wings and brings her close to his body. He thrusts in deep and fast as he threads his hand through her hair. She moans in approval of her lover as he builds rhythm faster and faster. Mabel moves close and kisses him on the lips, using his body like an anchor to keep her mind from falling away. He delicately runs his left hand down her back and up towards her breasts. Mabel feels him take hold, caressing her chest and nipples. Thamiezel breaks from his kiss and moves towards her neck, delicately running his tongue and razor teeth along her body. He lightly tastes her flesh, not allowing his ravenous hunger and lust to take hold and harm Mabel. She moans in delight at the strange feeling of his teeth. Mabel brings his face back to hers, staring into his eyes. She grabs his head and pulls him to her, lustfully kissing him. She feels his serpentine tongue enter her mouth, delicately taking in the taste. She joins her tongue with his, savoring the taste of Thamiezel's mouth. Mabel moves away as Thamiezel continues building speed, whispering words of love to Mabel as he holds her in place. She cannot stand it; the inhuman speed, the burning in her chest, the warmth of his body as he holds her in his wings and keeps her safe from the dark, harsh world outside. Mabel's head flies back and her eyes close as she moans in pleasure.

"Oh, God!" Mabel screams. She shivers with ecstasy as she orgasms. Her legs jolt with pleasure and she soaks her lover. Thamiezel keeps pounding in with hot desire. He forces into Mabel hungrily until he climaxes. She feels his heated seed flow into her. He pounds in the last of his energy, growling and grunting with need before he slows and stops.

"Mabel." Thamiezel mutters in joy.

Mabel's breathing is rapid and deep. The mad lust of the creature had drained her. Thamiezel keeps her wrapped in his wings. He brushes his hands through her long, brown hair. He leans in close, listening to the sounds of joy and pleasure coming from her mouth. He mutters words of love and joy into her ear as she stays with him, trying to catch her breath. The strange companions lie down on the black floor. Mabel tries to move away from Thamiezel, but he forces her close, not yet willing to part. He selfishly chains her to his body, holding her as he feels the delicate touch of her fair skin. He slides his fingers up her arms, savoring the texture. He brushes his hands through her hair, holding the strands of brown in his grasp. He inhales deeply, shuttering with delight at her scent like a dog. Mabel waits with him as the minutes crawl by like hours. She holds close to him, feeling the strange texture of his vampiric skin. She slides her hands down his pale back, feeling the heat flowing through his body. She runs her hands along his black wings, savoring the touch. She moves her hands through his brown brands of hair, feeling her lover's face. He continues to breathe in her scent, gazing into her eyes with love. She stays with him until the dark creature loosens his grip. The two lovers sit up and look at each other. Mabel moves the brands of hair away and kisses Thamiezel's forehead.

"I love you, Mabel." he says. She moves away from his head and looks at his face, but then she looks at his forehead, uncovered. The birthmark on his head; the constellation called the big dipper. Mabel remembers that; she called him by that name. He was her brother.

"Dipper?" Mabel says. Her brother wraps her in his arms, burying himself in her neck.

"Mabel… my Mabel." he mutters with a hoarse voice.

"Why? Why did you bring me back?" she says. He brings his head up and stares into her eyes with guilt.

"Do you know how long it has been since we have last met?" he asks.

Mabel remains silent.

"One thousand and one hundred years. Did you know that? I doubt it. Heaven seems like they wouldn't allow their little brainwashed toys to know such things. But I was not given such a wonderful gift. Ignorant bliss. I could feel every minute of it. I… I couldn't stand it. I tried to find a way out. Ways I could pass on and join you. But I found nothing. I was eternally a sentient thought. A pointless mind dweller bartering with fools until the sun goes black. I would have done anything to escape. And I did."

Thamiezel's lowers his head in shame as he remembers his covenant of eternal servitude.

"What did you do?" Mabel asks worriedly.

"I… I made a deal." he says with his lips trembling in fear.

"Dipper?"

"Do not call me by that name. I cannot go back. Not to what I once was." he says with a voice filled with regret.

"We… we need to go back. I can't leave them." Mabel says.

"Who?" Thamiezel replies.

"Stan and Bella." she says. Yet Thamiezel stares at her in confusion, not knowing who these people are and why they should be so important. Then he looks away in guilt.

"I… I cannot remember." he says. He looks out into the sea of fire that has become his home, trying to remember who they were. He had forgotten the names of everyone except Mabel.

"They're my children. My family. I… I need to be with them." she says. Thamiezel turns to her and looks into her eyes with guilt.

"That… that cannot happen now." he says regretfully.

"What, why?!" she says. She grows angry at her brother as he denies her the right to see her family.

"Because you are no longer part of Paradise. They will see that now. Those defective and cowardly angels. They will see what has taken place. How you joined with me and violated your love with your husband. They will cast you to Inferno to be the plaything of monsters. I will never allow that to happen."

"We have to find a way. We… you have to stop this." she says, looking out into the fires and fully realizing that her brother has fallen into evil and madness. She realizes that he is responsible for the destruction of their home and the source of countless deaths. Her brother wraps his arms around her and falls onto her shoulder.

"I can't. There is nowhere to hide. No place he cannot see me."

"What do you mean?" Mabel asks. Her brother moves from her shoulder and looks into her eyes.

"I am his soldier. The Lord of the Order of the Dragon. I cannot go back. I am his instrument and there is nothing I can do but serve his will."

Mabel looks down and swallows. Her heart feels heavy and pained. She looks away from her brother and turns back to the balcony. She thinks about his words as the twins gaze out upon the ruined world. She cries again at the sight of it. A great dragon flies towards the tower and approaches the balcony, hovering before its king. The dragon nearly questions why his master is with a lowly human, but thinks better of it since Thamiezel was prone to incinerating creatures who questioned him.

"My lord, the human army is shattered and in full retreat. The vulsarians and ertheks have fled back to their world."

"Let them go." Thamiezel whispers. The dragon seems confused at his master's words. Thamiezel had always enjoyed massacring the armies foolish enough to challenge him. Instead of questioning his master, the dragon leaves to halt the extermination of the retreating armies.

"Mabel… will you rule with me?" Thamiezel asks. Mabel looks towards her brother.

"I cannot guarantee your safety in your current body. You have immortality, but your powers are no greater than a human. I can offer more. So much more. Will you rule with me?"

She nearly laughs in disbelief. Her brother is offering her the throne of darkness, command over legions of monsters, and to fall to the depths that he has fallen. But she remembers her family and the false paradise they have been imprisoned in. A place where people are forgotten to give the slaves of light false happiness. They need to be freed, and the dark force that Dipper serves can offer her that.

"Do it." she whispers. Her brother bites into his hand, tearing into his cursed flesh. He offers her his wrist, dripping with ungodly blood. Mabel bites in, slurping up the dark essence. She drinks deep of her brother's cursed blood and she finds her body becoming hot. Her skin burns; Mabel screams in pain as her humanity is lost for power. Mabel's skin turns pale white. Her eyes become crimson with fire and vampiric blood. She coughs and vomits as her lungs deform and change. Her teeth stretch painfully into jagged weapons.

"I'm sorry." Thamiezel says in a regretful tone, knowing the pain she is going through as her body transforms. Mabel falls weakly to the floor, gasping and panting for breath. She stares up and gazes into her brother's eyes, and she can see into his soul with her vampiric gaze. She sees his blackened heart; suffering that no one should have to bear and pain that no human should be able to cause. And yet she sees a small sliver of light remaining deep within. A light that seems to glow brighter as Thamiezel sees her. Mabel slowly rises to her feet with her brother's aid.

"Mabel…" Thamiezel starts. He falls to his knees and bows his head as Mabel stands, towering above him.

"I may have another I call master. But my soul, forever, is yours." Thamiezel says. Mabel lifts his head up and looks into his darkened soul. Thamiezel stands and meets Mabel's eyes. The two embrace in a kiss as the masters of the world. Mabel breaks off the kiss as she looks out towards her new kingdom. Thamiezel teleports the two to the very top of the tower. He walks over to his dark throne and raises up a second seat. Mabel walks over to join with her brother; she sits upon her new throne, gazing out into the inferno covering the Earth. The twin vampires survey their shared kingdom and look on into an uncertain future; all that is certain is that they are bound together, forever.


End file.
